Lawrence of Arabia: An Unexpected Journey
by Viscount Edmund Allenby
Summary: It's here, the history. It has been back. It's a story, a story to a man who chaos the desert, crushes the Turks. But he is not alone. He has company, and they will stand with him until the end. Let's meet him, from his young to the Arab Revolt, with some new magical story in the desolate place.
1. The beginning

**So… after someone talked to me about the trailer of **_**Lawrence of Arabia: An Unexpected Journey**_**, I think it's time to show them something about it. It would be a long fanfic…**

**And history will be remade once again.**

**By a way, this story will include a huge cross-over from every films in cartoon, anime, movie style:**

**: Lawrence of Arabia (both history, 1962's British film, 1984-88 Japanese manga and 2008 Syrian TV series) – main.**

**: Doraemon/The Doraemons – main.**

**: Tom and Jerry – main.**

**: Auda abu Tayeh (2009 Qatari TV series) – main.  
**

**: Peanuts.**

**: Mr. Peabody and Sherman.**

**: Phineas and Ferb.**

**: Sofia the First.**

**: Sailor Moon.**

**: The Mighty B!**

**: The Powerpuff Girls.**

**: Frozen.**

**: Gravity Falls.**

**: ****Sítio do Picapau Amarelo.**

**: Rio.**

**: The Avengers.**

**: Crayon Shin-chan.**

**: Tangled.**

**: Hey Arnold!**

**: Cardcaptor Sakura.**

**: Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil.**

**: Ninja Hattori.**

**And I do not own all of them.**

* * *

When Dora-the-Kid started taking the book about Arabian history, he read it, with nothing seemed too worry about it. The book, which was named _The legends of Arabia_, wasn't being published in the population. It was a book written from someone in the history, but nobody knew it. The only thing to knew was the book had been made in only two languages: English and Arabic. But… funny for all, the book began in Arabic, before it changed to English.

"What the…" Kid seemed unlikely for the start. He could speak Arabic, but just a little, so he did not know anymore. And he worried "How can I read it in Arabic? Really, I… I can speak Arabic, but just a little, not many. So, where is the English version?" But then, Thomas 'Tom' Cat helped him by pointing the English scene "In here, idiot." The scene located in the bottom of the page, and all of them… they shook its heads. Mr. Peabody demanded for the upcoming of the book.

"Can you be fast, Kid? I've spent enough of my patience."

"Shut up, Mister! I know what am I doing!" Kid was ablaze and almost crushed the book, but he knew it was the only evidence until now to understand everything about T. E. Lawrence, so he inhaled so long, and relaxed in the sofa "Calm down, cowboy." And then, he read the beginning:

"_My name is Sherif Ali ibn el Kharish, but my friends called me as Sherif Nasir. Today, I'm going to write a story about the Revolt which was made the Turkish rules in entire Arabia collapsed. In here, my homeland, our Arabia, we should have thanked four people who made this Revolt turned successful: first was Allah. Allah had stood with us in entire the Revolt, blessed us, and guided us to victory; second was Sultan Faisal. He was a true patriot, a Hashemite member who changed from the Turks to join the Arabs in the war; third was Auda abu Tayi, or Tayeh. Tayi, full name was… I don't remember, sadly, but… I think he was another patriot I cannot skip. Auda, the leader of the Howeitat tribe, who was died in 1924, first joining because for money, but then, he believed he would not need money to continue, instead he would be loyal to the Revolt until the victory day. All of them was the greatests, but… why I called four? Because if that man hadn't been here, the Revolt might have been ended late, or might have even been never ended. He, the man who wore our clothes, the Thawb, white, and had British accent, was our main heart of the Arab Revolt. He was an ordinary man, but in this story, he had lived in an extraordinary life. He created the railway bombing tactic, assaulting the Turks in the desert, and even more, but I can't remember. Even so, he should have a place in the heroes. I'm glad to be friend with him, and where is he now? Because… he is in England, and lives a normal life like everybody else. His name is Thomas Edward Lawrence, but they called him as Lawrence of Arabia. And… it is my story about his life, from young to the Arab Revolt._

_Sherif Ali ibn el Kharish_

_June, 1933_

_P.S.:__ When I and Lawrence remet in 1919, he shared his life to me in France._"

"Wow wow wow Sherif Ali? Is that the man who appeared in 1962's film?" Tom felt weird about Sherif Ali, so he then posed to Dora-med III's ear "So Sherif Ali's was Sherif Nasir?" Dora-med III then showed the hand held circular in front of Tom "Stop asking and keep listening." Tom was dissatisfied, but he mustn't have any actions, so he just returned to Peabody, smashed his hand into his knees. Meanwhile, Dora-the-Kid had lost another words about it.

"_And now, welcome to T. E. Lawrence's story. It is here, and started many years ago…_"

* * *

The legends of Arabia…


	2. Song

**So… after someone talked to me about the trailer of **_**Lawrence of Arabia: An Unexpected Journey**_**, I think it's time to show them something about it. It would be a long fanfic…**

**And history will be remade once again.**

**By a way, this story will include a huge cross-over from every films in cartoon, anime, movie style:**

**: Lawrence of Arabia (both history, 1962's British film, 1984-88 Japanese manga and 2008 Syrian TV series) – main.**

**: Doraemon/The Doraemons – main.**

**: Tom and Jerry – main.**

******: Auda abu Tayeh (2009 Qatari TV series) – main.  
**

**: Peanuts.**

**: Mr. Peabody and Sherman.**

**: Phineas and Ferb.**

**: Sofia the First.**

**: Sailor Moon.**

**: The Mighty B!**

**: The Powerpuff Girls.**

**: Frozen.**

**: Gravity Falls.**

**: ****Sítio do Picapau Amarelo.**

**: Rio.**

**: The Avengers.**

**: Crayon Shin-chan.**

**And I do not own all of them.**

* * *

When Dora-the-Kid started taking the book about Arabian history, he read it, with nothing seemed too worry about it. The book, which was named _The legends of Arabia_, wasn't being published in the population. It was a book written from someone in the history, but nobody knew it. The only thing to knew was the book had been made in only two languages: English and Arabic. But… funny for all, the book began in Arabic, before it changed to English.

"What the…" Kid seemed unlikely for the start. He could speak Arabic, but just a little, so he did not know anymore. And he worried "How can I read it in Arabic? Really, I… I can speak Arabic, but just a little, not many. So, where is the English version?" But then, Thomas 'Tom' Cat helped him by pointing the English scene "In here, idiot." The scene located in the bottom of the page, and all of them… they shook its heads. Mr. Peabody demanded for the upcoming of the book.

"Can you be fast, Kid? I've spent enough of my patience."

"Shut up, Mister! I know what am I doing!" Kid was ablaze and almost crushed the book, but he knew it was the only evidence until now to understand everything about T. E. Lawrence, so he inhaled so long, and relaxed in the sofa "Calm down, cowboy." And then, he read the beginning:

"_My name is Sherif Ali ibn el Kharish, but my friends called me as Sherif Nasir. Today, I'm going to write a story about the Revolt which was made the Turkish rules in entire Arabia collapsed. In here, my homeland, our Arabia, we should have thanked four people who made this Revolt turned successful: first was Allah. Allah had stood with us in entire the Revolt, blessed us, and guided us to victory; second was Sultan Faisal. He was a true patriot, a Hashemite member who changed from the Turks to join the Arabs in the war; third was Auda abu Tayi, or Tayeh. Tayi, full name was… I don't remember, sadly, but… I think he was another patriot I cannot skip. Auda, the leader of the Howeitat tribe, who was died in 1924, first joining because for money, but then, he believed he would not need money to continue, instead he would be loyal to the Revolt until the victory day. All of them was the greatests, but… why I called four? Because if that man hadn't been here, the Revolt might have been ended late, or might have even been never ended. He, the man who wore our clothes, the Thawb, white, and had British accent, was our main heart of the Arab Revolt. He was an ordinary man, but in this story, he had lived in an extraordinary life. He created the railway bombing tactic, assaulting the Turks in the desert, and even more, but I can't remember. Even so, he should have a place in the heroes. I'm glad to be friend with him, and where is he now? Because… he is in England, and lives a normal life like everybody else. His name is Thomas Edward Lawrence, but they called him as Lawrence of Arabia. And… it is my story about his life, from young to the Arab Revolt._

_Sherif Ali ibn el Kharish_

_June, 1933_

_P.S.:__ When I and Lawrence remet in 1919, he shared his life to me in France._"

"Wow wow wow Sherif Ali? Is that the man who appeared in 1962's film?" Tom felt weird about Sherif Ali, so he then posed to Dora-med III's ear "So Sherif Ali's was Sherif Nasir?" Dora-med III then showed the hand held circular in front of Tom "Stop asking and keep listening." Tom was dissatisfied, but he mustn't have any actions, so he just returned to Peabody, smashed his hand into his knees. Meanwhile, Dora-the-Kid had lost another words about it.

"_And now, welcome to T. E. Lawrence's story. It is here, and started many years ago…_"

* * *

The legends of Arabia…


	3. Arriving to Carchemish

And it was the story…

* * *

#####

June, 1914

Syria, Ottoman Empire

In here, T. E. Lawrence, whom short yellow-haired, small, wore a gray suit jacket, a beret, with his gray pants, as a significant archaeologist from England, was walking in the desert of Syria, one of the hot desert in entire Arabia. Following him was his servant, a young boy, whom had a close oval face, a bright voice of Syrian accent, eyes looked like a thief, and had beared. He could speak English, thanked for Lawrence teaching English to him. To pay it, he taught Arabic to Lawrence.

He was named Dahoum **(*)**, but in fact, his real name was Selim Ahmed. He was born in Syria, but did not know location. He and Lawrence were walking on the desert, to explore the ruins in Arabia. He wore the black Thawb.

And they kept walking…

"Faster, Dahoum! We don't have much time!" Lawrence talked large in the desert. With them, they had to go on another train, if they crossed out the Syrian Desert. So Dahoum and Lawrence must walk fast before too late. They got only one hour left to do. Dahoum repeated "I'm okay, Lawrence!" and kept moving behind.

But they were lucky…

Right in the desert, an Ottoman soldier of Arab ethnically also crossed into the desert. He was taking the order from Fayz Bey, the new Bey who was appointed to control the law in Syria. That Ottoman soldier had light eyes, taller than Lawrence a few, wore a green uniform of the Ottoman Army. He was able to drive a cabriolet and now was in patrol.

And he saw them. It was Lawrence and Dahoum who were walking in Syrian Desert…

"It's very tense, Lawrence." said Dahoum.

"I know, Dahoum. But we must continue." Lawrence didn't notice about the heat. He just walked, and walked, and… did it always. But that soldier had seen it all. He was caring a shotgun, new made in Germany. He then arrived to meet Lawrence and Dahoum very fast. He ran to them, and then, he whooped:

"هل أنت على ما يرام، يا رفاق؟" (_ARE YOU ALRIGHT, GUYS?_)

He did not speak English, but Lawrence, thanked God, had learned Arabic 4 years ago. He then turned around, and saw a man, wore green, running to them. When Lawrence looked closer, he realized that it was a Turkish soldier. So he called back "شكرا لك، رجل! نحن ذاهبون إلى نابلس!" (_THANK YOU, MAN! WE ARE GOING TO NABLUS!_) Dahoum also looked back, and found that soldier. Dahoum then stopped his walking, and came to Lawrence, where the Englishman was talking with that soldier. Dahoum thought in his mind that why Lawrence met that soldier, but he should not know anyway.

Meanwhile, Lawrence went to the soldier. That soldier welcomed them very nice and wonderful, by salaamed his head. He spoke to Lawrence, even when he was very exhausted "سمعت جوابك، يا سيدي. كنت تعلمت اللغة العربية؟" (_I heard your answer, sir. You learnt Arabic?_) Lawrence smiled in front of him and replied "بالضبط، الجندي. لقد تعلمت في بيروت منذ 4 سنوات." (_Exactly, soldier. I learnt in Beirut 4 years ago._) That soldier also questioned that where would Lawrence and Dahoum go, and Lawrence whispered that they would go to Carchemish. He nodded and told them he knew the short cut. Meanwhile, Dahoum, who arrived late, had huffed his nose.

"Wow… I can't believe you meet that guy so fast."

"Dahoum, be patience. He knew the way to go to Carchemish. Lost only 15 minutes." Lawrence confirmed into Dahoum, and Dahoum lied in the ground. Despite the heat, Dahoum still made a question "How can you trust him?"

"Trust me, Dahoum. I know what to do. Besides, it's not war yet." confirmed Lawrence, definitely. Then, Lawrence sat with Dahoum, and did not open his mouth. Lawrence wanted Dahoum to restore full power before talking, but also waiting for the Turkish Arab soldier. That soldier was asking for the permission of Fayz Bey…

And two minutes later…

"Lawrence, will he get his car?" Dahoum pleased for the travel. But Lawrence still kept patience "Dahoum, you just wait and see. Do not feel strain, Dahoum. If not, we may miss our chance. We have to reach Carchemish." Seeing the face of Lawrence: no change, Dahoum had to wake up and followed him. And Lawrence was correct. That soldier was accepted for using cabriolet to drive the gang, so he drove it out. He could drive a military cabriolet, so it was lucky. Grits from the desert had made this cabriolet more mystic, before it was showed. A Stanley 607 model. It was painted red, had the moon defects and a big star between the defects. He wakened them:

"كابريوليه هنا! الآن دعنا ننتقل!" (_Cabriolet is here! Now let's move out!_)

Lawrence and Dahoum ran to them. They carried their small luggages, put in the cabriolet, and took the hand writer. Lawrence jumped to the cabriolet while Dahoum jumped to the back of the cabriolet. Both of them sat down and thanked the soldier for helping them. And that Arab soldier thanked too. He then carried the cabriolet, and prepared to move out "احصل على استعداد اللاعبين. يمكن أن يكون صدمة جداً." (_Get ready guys. It could be very shock._) Then, Dahoum suddenly remembered…

"Lawrence?"

"Yes, Dahoum?" Lawrence turned back.

"I forgot that the street into Carchemish is very bad." Dahoum's worrying face attracted Lawrence. Lawrence then turned to front, and saw the street. It looked very clear, but had a lot of holes, potholes, and the negligence of human being. Lawrence then surprised "Oh dear." But that soldier had driven out. The engine had been fully reloaded, and the wheels also started moving. Lawrence decided to ask the last question:

"هذه الطريقة سيئة حقاً؟" (_This way is really bad?_)

"وبطبيعة الحال، سيدي الرئيس. ولكن هذا هو الاختصار فقط حتى الآن." (_Of course, sir. But that is the only shortcut until now._) He said, and began. He drove very fast, and entered into the shortcut: the way which had two large brown cliffs located in left and right of the way. Lawrence and Dahoum were shocked that they must hugged together "**WHHOOOAAAAAA** IT'S DANGEROUS!" But that Arab did not listen, because he was full speed. And the shortcut? It was straight ahead, so kept driving with this speed, they would not touch anything. And when Lawrence and Dahoum almost felt sick, he did not change, but launched it more.

"أن شاء الله! دعونا عبر هذا الاختصار! فو!" (_Insha'Allah! Let's cross this shortcut! WHOHOO!_)

Lawrence and Dahoum faces were gone. They felt the heat of this cabriolet was worse than they thought, so they must keep its place. And then, finally, they got out from the shortcut, but in front of them was a small station. And he began slowing the speed. But with Lawrence and Dahoum, they felt like they want to meet the God.

"Dahoum, have you got will?"

"Yes… Lawrence!"

Their faces turned green. They looked very weak, but then, when the cabriolet slow to normal speed, they were unconcious. Oh my… Lawrence and Dahoum. That soldier finally had reached to the station where Lawrence and Dahoum want to go. The cabriolet slowed its speed until it reached to zero. And when it reached to zero, the soldier had done his job.

"ههه… يا له من يوم عظيم. استيقظ الرجال. فمن المحطة إلى كركميش." (_Hah… what a great day. Wake up, guys. It's the station to Carchemish._)

But when he called, they were still like dead. So he felt weird about it. His face was feeling awesome, but just a half, so he must go to them and slapped two of them. He slaps were strong enough to make them wake up.

"مرحبا بكم في أول محطة كركميش. وسوف تساعدك على الذهاب إلى كركميش. والرجاء تستيقظ سوف أعود إلى كابريوليه." (_Welcome to the first Carchemish station. It will help you go to Carchemish. And please wake up, I'll return to the cabriolet._)

Lawrence and Dahoum was up, and they saw the station. It looked very small, but well-constructed with eaves could protect over 100 people from the sun. So Lawrence and Dahoum paid the respect to the soldier "حسنا. شكرا لك ليصل بنا إلى هنا. ولكن إذا كنت تفعل ذلك في إنكلترا، وسوف أطلق لك." (_Alright. Thank you for bringing us to here. But if you do it in England, you will be fired._) That soldier then answered with a daredevil face "لا تقلق. أنها الصحراء، رجل." (_Do not worry. It is desert, man._) Lawrence was disappointed about that, while Dahoum had brought enough of luggages. Dahoum sticked out tongue to the soldier, but the soldier had driven the cabriolet away, in a same street. Lawrence and Dahoum did not want to see that soldier anymore, and they thought in its heads that they would kill him if he reappeared. But who knew? Might be one day they would face him.

#####

_First Carchemish Station…_

The station located close to Carchemish. And it was there. Lawrence and Dahoum must hurry, because they only had 25 minutes to do. Lawrence and Dahoum then came to the train which was preparing to go. They did not relax or buy anything to eat. They ran out from guesses, from European visitors, and jumped through the people in here. They faced a lot of Ottoman patrols in here, walking carefully. Since the rise of the nationalism under the Ottoman Empire, the Turks must create the Sharia in everywhere in Arabia, for one reason: scaring the Arab nationalists could riot, like what happened in its European territories. They had gotten tickets, so they might have a place in the train. But they had to face the obstacle: train ticket keeper. The keeper was a fat, had a big black mustache, and over 40 years old. Lawrence and Dahoum faced that man in the door of the last carriage.

"Bilet nerede?" (_Where are your tickets?_)

"Şey… burada, gardiyan." (_Well… in here, keeper._) Lawrence took from his pocket two tickets written in Ottoman Turkish. Lawrence and Dahoum always be sure about this, and the keeper had agreed, and let them enter inside. Before he walked out to give his job for another friend, he waved his right hand "Yolculuklar, beyler." (_Enjoy the trip, sirs._) And the train, it started. Lawrence and Dahoum had placed in their own seat, which closest to the exit.

#####

_Train…_

In the train, Dahoum started questioning to Lawrence, when they were looking to the window…

"Lawrence, what did you think? The train is greater than the cabriolet."

"Selim Ahmed, I see it. And I… I dislike to meet that man."

"It's okay I'm always with you." Dahoum then put the hand to inside the train and queried ot Lawrence "Say… Lawrence, how about your childhood?" Lawrence then opened his eyes, and he stopped seeing the scene outside. He had a lot of thing to remember, but he hugged side, and told to Dahoum "Did you ever have any childhood moment? Since I met you right here, in Carchemish, as a water boy, you helped me a lot. So… Dahoum, you're seventeen. I ask again: Did you ever have any childhood moment?" Dahoum then showed "Yes, I was an orphan boy, and I had to live by myself. I never knew a real family, until you brought me when I was twelve. I don't know…" Lawrence was expressed sympathy, and gave his hands to Dahoum's shoulders.

"I see, Dahoum. Sorry." Lawrence said, and Dahoum,… Dahoum forgave him, and still did query Lawrence "So what about your childhood?" With this question, Lawrence put his hands on his knees, sat up straight, and abridged his story:

"So… Selim Ahmed 'Dahoum', it you say so, here is my childhood story…"

And Lawrence's memories came back: when he was born; in Wales, Scotland and France; his first walk in the Solent off Tepe beach and the taste of country life, as Ned; in Oxford and when he came to Arabia.

But Lawrence had one thing he mustn't forget…

It was when his father, Thomas Robert Tighe Chapman, 7th Baronet, adopted a baby under the rain…

The unknown sixth son of the family of Thomas Chapman and Sarah Junner: Sherman.

* * *

**(*) Selim Ahmed/Dahoum: ****(ca. 1897–1916) also called "Dahoum", meaning "little dark one", was a Syrian Arab boy who worked with ****T. E. Lawrence ****at a pre-war archaeological dig at ****Carchemish****. ****They met when Ahmed was 12 while Lawrence was working as an archaeologist at ****Carchemish****, where Ahmed had been hired as a water boy. Lawrence employed Dahoum as an assistant, sending him to investigate ****Deve Huyuk****, a village between Carchemish and ****Aleppo****, where an early gravesite had been discovered. ****Ahmed learned English and mathematics from Lawrence, and taught him ****Arabic ****in exchange.****In June 1914, Lawrence left Dahoum as custodian at the Carchemish site to return to England and participate in the war effort. Upon his return to Syria in 1918, he discovered Dahoum had succumbed to ****typhus ****in 1916.**


	4. Childhood (1)

T. E. Lawrence, now he had begun talking about his childhood, started in a place he called: Gorphwysfa…

* * *

#####

16 August, 1888

Tremadog, Wales, Britain

Inside the house named Gorphwysfa **(*)**, a small Welsh house, which had outside wall green, and the black green roof, and looked simple but modern, a woman, with light-yellow curly haired, and an oval face, was lying under the bed. She was Sarah Junner, the mother and secret love of Thomas Chapman **(**)**, whose had secret name too: Thomas Robert Lawrence, the man I couldn't imagine his face. She would give a birth for the second baby of the Lawrences. About her, Sarah was a governess of Thomas' daughters before, but when Thomas had some problems with his wife, Miss Edith Sarah Hamilton, Thomas left with Sarah, and secretly became a couple of a non-recognized family.

But that was the past, when T. E. wasn't born. This current time, all of the current family, including his first son: Montagu Robert Lawrence, who was 3 years old, were waiting for the new born. And then, Thomas entered into the room, by gently opening the door. His own doctor had whispered to his right ear:

"Mr. Lawrence?"

"Yes?" Thomas Chapman/Thomas Lawrence now worried "Will she give the birth of a new baby?"

"I hope so." the doctor pointed at Sarah "And it was right here."

No more words, the doctor and Thomas Lawrence entered to make pressure to Sarah's stomach. With a pregnant, this was the moment between death or alive. Both could be alive, or only one, or die both. Sarah lied on the bed just screaming…

"AHHHH!"

Montagu felt scared. The first son since Thomas changed his family name, the boy with a short-haired yellow, didn't wanna see it. He began to yell too:

"MAMMA? MAMMA! MAMMA!"

But he could not get in. Meanwhile, Mr. Thomas Lawrence and his doctor tried to bring the baby out from her. Sarah even felt more pain from this. "AH!" It was another sound, from Sarah. The doctor and Thomas smelt something from Sarah, too…

It was time…

"Hold still!"

Thomas Lawrence started holding Sarah. And the doctor began…

"AH!"

This was a special day for the couple. They would have another kid, belong with Montagu, and the six child in Thomas's thought. He had four daughters, but only one son. So, it would be his fifth daughter or second son. He was holding Sarah, so might he know…

And the answer was…

"WWWWAAAAAA!" the baby was born in this day. The sun would have almost gotten down on the day, if it hadn't been success. But the trouble was gone, and a baby was born. A boy, with yellow-haired, small, and very light, weak. Mr. Thomas then touched on the baby, whom was cleaned by a small white towel took by the doctor. The doctor also carefully gave the baby to Mr. Lawrence's hand…

"Here's your son, Mr. Lawrence. Ms. Sarah had done." The doctor told to Thomas, once again, very peacefully "I think I have finished my job. What about you? Will you give him a name?" Thomas Robert Lawrence felt was difficult to think a name. T. R. Lawrence (Thomas Robert Lawrence), a Baronet, the 7th Baronet of Chapman's house, must be fast. He looked to the blue eyes of the baby, and thing was about to change…

"Well…"

He then asked his love, Sarah, about giving a name for the baby. She was lying on the bed, and tired after a moment. With a pregnant like her, it took a lot of time to giving birth for a child, so she shook her head, and whispered to T. R. "Why don't you go ask our son?" Right then, T. R. Lawrence noticed to his first son, Montagu Robert.

Montagu was standing outside, and was very scared about it. He did not know what happened to his mother. He just looked into the brown wooden door, as he did not try to come closer. He waited, and waited. But then, something was come…

"Dad?" Montagu found that Mr. Lawrence had brought something heavy behind the small towel. Inside this, Montagu had been trying to guess "Is that the baby?" Mr. Lawrence smiled in front of Montagu, and said slowly "Son, welcome to your new brother." He then showed the baby to his 3 years old son. The baby looked so beautiful, and he was just crying for the beginning of his life. He queried his son about it:

"What did you think for a name of the baby?"

"But… why?" Montagu repeated by a cute voice of a 3 years old boy.

"Well… he is our son. I did not know a name for him? How about this? I gave him the name Thomas Lawrence, okay?" Mr. Lawrence tinkering about the name for the new born. Montagu was just standing here, but did not know either. In one of the few occasion, Mr. Lawrence searched from his head: Mabel? No, too girly and silly; Fiona? Neither; James, Jack? Too… normal. So Mr. Lawrence was in a hard situation… Suddenly, his son then jumped.

"How about Edward Lawrence?" Montagu said with inspiration when he was jumping. And Mr. Lawrence opened his eyes: that's right, he had found the last. Then he shouted happily "Oh my God, Montagu, you're making me excited! Edward, right?" Montagu later stopped jumping after all, and then he questioned "What happen father? Is there something wrong?" Mr. Lawrence then replied "Not yet. You're not wrong, you're correct! Thanks for you, I've found the last piece of his name." He looked into the baby and then, he declared "From now, this baby will be named Thomas Edward Lawrence!" Thomas Robert Lawrence headed into the sky, and hoped for a bright future…

* * *

#####

Ottoman Syria

June, 1914

_Train…_

"So, that's the day when you were born." Dahoum spoke to T. E. Lawrence "So, what happen next?"

"You shall know. Here, listen to me, I'm not done yet. Then… my young life was like a silent tsunami…" T. E. touched his lip close to Dahoum's right ear, and continued his story…

* * *

#####

Lawrence's life just looked like a silent tsunami. To escape from the hunting of Thomas's first wife, they must move a lot: in Kirkcudbright, South West Scotland; when in Dinard, France; and even in Jersey, a seperated island from France. In here, he had learned two-three languages: Scot, English and French. But he only spoke fluent French and English. His Welsh accent also made him looked more English. But he also had a great time in here, because he had been experience in these places.

And his first experience was in a place called Langley Dodge. And his first action was in the beach named Solent off Lepe.

_Solent off Lepe beach…_

"And now, pround to present the yacht racing in the Solent off Lepe beach!" the chairman, who looked fat, wore the beret, had an old voice, with long black bear like a Jew declared. Mr. Lawrence had brought his sons: Montagu Robert – the tallest, Thomas Edward – the excited boy, William George – the fat and Frank Helier – the youngest, into the beach to watch the race. In here, the oldest of the young Lawrences: Montagu, suggested something to his brothers:

"Brothers, do you want to sail?"

"I do not know? Besides, dad said…" William, the boy with a circular face and curly haired in the front of the head, did not think about this. But Montagu Robert reassured "Don't worry, we won't go to the beach. We just go and see the race." But then, Thomas Edward felt being inspired from the activities.

"No worry, Bob. I can handle it."

Bob was Montagu's nickname, and at this house, due to their names were too long, so they must think nicknames. So, they made its nicknames: Bob for Montagu Robert, Ned for Thomas Edward, Will for William George. Frank, the youngest boy, looked like Lawrence except his childish voice, demanded to go out there too "Hey, if Ned could, then I am able to." Will stopped Frank while Bob yelled to Ned:

"DON'T GO OUT! THE SEA WILL KILL YOU!"

"There is nothing to fear!" Ned just replied like that and ran away like he never seen before. His father, Thomas Robert 'T. R.' also saw it from the stand. Mr. Lawrence then shouted to T. E.

"STOP RIGHT NOW, NED!"

But Ned did not mind about this. He just ran to the beach, and just like that: kept running, running, running in the beach. The chairman was surprised that he saw a boy running on the beach when the yacht was happening. He posed "What is that boy doing here?" while the others and especially… Ned's father, Mr. T. R. did not want to ask. Thomas Robert had to slap on his face "Oh boy…" Bob must follow Ned about it…

"NED! NEDDY! GET BACK!"

Ned still played in the beach, while the race was about to end. All the yachts were going back. So Bob must hurry. He walked very fast, no scare, just for his brother. With Bob, Ned was one of his favorite brother.

"Alright Neddy! It's over now!"

"Bobby, it's very funny. I think this is fun." Ned said. But when those yachts arrived closer, Bob had to show it: he ran to Neddy, and pulled Neddy away. He captured Ned's left hand, crushed Ned's left hand. Ned started pain and cracked his bones. Ned tried to resist back, but Montagu Robert 'Bobby' was older and stronger, so Bob had succeeded. He forced Thomas Edward 'Neddy' back to the mainland, and these yachts had come back all. The race was finally ended… The chairman when he watched the race, he saw Ned before was gone. He breathed himself about it, and he was able to say the winner. T. R. Lawrence, who slapped his face for a while due to disappointment, opening his eyes, and found nothing more. So, T. E. was saved, thanked for M. R. (Montagu Robert). Montagu then led Thomas Edward to meet their father.

"Fun is over, Ned."

Bob then threw Ned into the father. The race was over, and both of spectator was about to go home. Mr. Thomas Robert did know that his son very like to go to beach, and tasted it, so he could not reject. Even so, with this action close to the race like that, he would not be happy. So, Mr. Lawrence just invited his second son came close to him. And his first question was…

"How did you feel about the beach?"

He asked in front of Ned's little face. Ned then answered back "I like the beach. I want to see it more. Maybe one day we shall go again?" Lucky for the joyful son, but afraid about the fact that Ned would make trouble, so Mr. Lawrence giggled: "Well done, son. But Neddy Lawrence, remember, you must not do it again, if the people have business. When they're working, do not touch or make trouble, got it?" Ned nodded "Yes yes, thank you father." The family then got back its home in Langley Dodge, from top to bottom: first was Mr. Lawrence; next in left was Montagu Robert 'Bob', and at right was Thomas Edward 'Ned'; then was William; on the last was little Frank. They walked happily to home, but made a lot of questions about T. E. Lawrence…

But with T. E. 'Neddy', his first experience had left a lot of memories. He started tasting the smell of the countryside, and he had something on his mind…

His country life.

Yes, it was the start of T. E. Lawrence's country life. T. E. Lawrence had known it would come, and he must work so hard. From this, it might explain why T. E. Lawrence loved his life so much, and tried to be nice with the Arabs when he went to Beirut in 1910. It was the first experience that led another awesome experience in T. E.'s life.

But… T. E. had something more special that he could not resist. He had to tell Dahoum…

* * *

#####

June 1914

Ottoman Syria

_Train…_

"Lawrence?" Dahoum knocked Lawrence's head "Are you alright? I've heard the beginning of your life."

Lawrence opened his eyes. He told almost enough, but he did not know that the train would land to the second station in few seconds later. Lawrence recognized that he must wake up, but he still asked Dahoum:

"So… do you wanna more?"

"I do, Lawrence." the Syrian orphan said "It's good, but what thing was so special to you?" When Dahoum asked this question, suddenly the train stopped. They would be in Damascus's Second Carchemish Station, so Lawrence and Dahoum had to go. They carried its luggages under their feet, took it, handed up to its shoulders. Lawrence's luggage wasn't much, but Dahoum… was lots. The ticket checker standing close the exit also yelled from the railroad:

"Bu ikinci Karkamış istasyonu var. Tekrar ediyorum, ben ikinci Karkamış istasyonu. Kim gitmez bırakabilirsiniz, diğerleri kalmak gerekir." (_This is the second Carchemish station. I repeat, this is second Carchemish station. Who won't go can leave, others must stay._)

"Oh boy." T. E. and Dahoum must get out of this railroad. They had an important job with a partner in here. So they carried their last stuffs and prepared themselves to get out of here. But before they could go, they heard someone quarreling in English.

"I said that I'm waiting for them! DON'T UNDERSTAND?"

"Not my business, sir!"

"WHO CARE?"

Lawrence and Dahoum looked outside the window, when the train went slow. And from their eyes, they saw something. Two shadows. One was a man who looked like an Efendi with a round fur hat and an Ottoman uniform; the last was looked like a… dog, a bulldog wore an European jean jackets and long shirts. The bulldog had a gray-yellow face, and from then, T. E. Lawrence realized this dog…

"Spike?"

It was about time…

* * *

**(*) Gorphwysfa: is a house a Welsh style, which simple as one roof, small, few windows, add with a small garden outside. The house was close to the mother nature, and one of them was the place where T. E. Lawrence was born. In this place called Snowdon Road, the house was changed into **_**Lawrence's house**_**.**

**(*) Thomas Robert Tighe Chapman/Thomas Robert Lawrence (1846-1919) was an Anglo-Irish landowner and the last of the Chapman Baronets in Killua Castle in Ireland. He lived under the name T. R. Lawrence due to fell in love with partner Sarah Junner, or best known as Sarah Lawrence, the mother of five sons. One of them, was T. E., later became Lawrence of Arabia.**


	5. Childhood (2): Adopt Sherman

**This chapter will reveal the history that who was adopted Sherman's ancestor before.**

* * *

But it was no more time for Lawrence and Dahoum. They had to leave the train immediately. So they said goodbye the train, and got out of here. Their mission had completed a half, in the station. Now they walked from the last carriage to meet Spike the Bulldog. He, also another archaeologist in Arabia, had already gone because tension with the Efendi. But that Turkish Efendi did not say sorry any word.

"Fine, you can leave, bulldog! Then I shall add that _no animal allow!_" the Efendi showed his middle finger, like insulting Spike.

"What' ever!" the gray Bulldog repeated by the same one. But when he turned to do that, he suddenly saw Lawrence and Selim Ahmed. He concealed his right hand back, and giggled "Lawrence! Dahoum! You are here!" Lawrence and Dahoum both knew that Spike also had the same job, and worked for an archaeologist gentleman best known as Mr. Brighton. Spike had been standing here just for waiting Lawrence and Dahoum for an hour, and the bulldog was so happy to see Lawrence. And he started to hug Lawrence, by walking few steps, like Lawrence…

"Lawrence!"

"Spike! Are you quarreling to someone?" Lawrence posed about it.

"Nahh… just had a small trouble with Najib Efendi." Spike pointed to Najib, the man looked so handsome, European face, but he did same like… someone else… His face always covered by a black mask, had brown-haired and ran to his neck, and learnt Japanese martial arts from a Japanese friend, a girl named Komoto. But who was Komoto? They shouldn't ask. Najib Efendi learnt English very well. Najib this time came to face Lawrence.

"Hello sir. Is that you are Lawrence?"

"Yes, I am Lawrence. You maybe Najib Efendi?" Thomas Edward Lawrence questioned nicely. Najib Efendi then salaamed his body down, and touched his hands to Lawrence's shoulders "It is an honor to meet you, Mr. Lawrence. Did you have relationship with him?" Lawrence smiled back "Actually, we worked in Carchemish to Damascus, and we both have wonderful time in Syria." Najib Efendi this time had understood a part, so he spoke calmly to T. E. Lawrence "If you say so… please leave this place. I will ask my brother for inviting you eat dinner with us someday." Seeing his good attitude, Lawrence began to feel weird that why he could argue with Spike. But no more time, Lawrence salaamed back, and said goodbye to Najib. Najib shook Lawrence's hand and also said goodbye. And Lawrence, Spike with Dahoum left this station, to meet a man named Mr. Brighton **(*)**…

#####

Spike this time drove another car. Another cabriolet, again, and this a black-brown Rolls-Royces. This time, Spike drove better then the Arab soldier before. Thomas Edward Lawrence and Selim Ahmed, who sat behind him, felt better about it, and Lawrence also rethought about cabriolets. He believed that nobody would drive so crazy, or too carefully. Besides, Spike had been Lawrence's friend for 2 years since their first meeting in 1912, during the time in Sidon, so he acted like this Lawrence was able to understand. But Dahoum seemed like still remember that question he asked before in the carriage.

"So… Lawrence?" Selim asked "What is your greatest moment in the past?" T. E. Lawrence then opened his eyes, and looked to Dahoum's face. Dahoum's childish face had made Thomas Edward Lawrence touched, and from then, he continued to talk "If you say so… Dahoum, I think you have to know this. Well, my greatest moment in the past was…"

* * *

#####

Summer, 1900

Oxford, Britain

In Oxford, Lawrence's new home, some of Lawrence friends: Nigel Brendan, the boy with long yellow-haired and oval face; Jack Theodor Nabus, a half Jewish boy with a fat stomach, a bully; Benjamin Costanople, the shortest in the gang, and loved Halloween, but always grizzled and ignorance; but Lawrence's most special friends was Andrew Leeson, the boy with had same height like Lawrence, red-haired with V style, and also the most intelligent student in the class. They gathered in Lawrence's house door.

"Hey Lawrence! Faster please! We have a lot of job to do. Today is a picnic." Benjamin stayed, and kicked Lawrence's house door.

"Just calm down, Ben. We mustn't be angry like that." Andrew calmed Benjamin.

A picnic. Lawrence, a twelve years old boy, now prepared everything. His 15 year-old brother Montagu sighted at Thomas Edward, when he showed his normal clothes for the picnic. Thomas Edward answered his friends whom angering about his preparation:

"Don't worry! I will be there!"

And Lawrence wore enough. He just sighted back from his mirror, but seemed like Montagu Robert must be hose his face, again "Aw man, Lawrence, you should not be late like that." T. E. Lawrence nodded "Okay okay, I'll I'll. Guys! I'm done! Now we shall go!" Then Lawrence carried his luggage and ran into the stair. He ran so fast that no one could see him in this situation.

But in outside, something unfunny was happened…

"Hey, what happen? Who drop waters to our heads?" touched Nigel on his hair "Water? Where is this come from? Lawrence, is that you?"

"Uh oh…" Jack Theodor saw the sky turned dark. So many black clouds that he was not able to count. The Jewish boy then said scarily "Uh oh… it is gonna RAIN!"

"WHAT?" all of them noticed into the sky. But Lawrence this time had appeared, and saw his friends looked so weird. When Lawrence asked why they showed the dark sky. Lawrence… he slowly watched it…

Rain…

"Damn it! We just came here for 2 minutes!" Andrew wanted to ignore but he could not "Now we must delay the picnic!"

"God… we must face it all day, Andrew. It's nature." Jack told Andrew, while keeping his fat stomach "Sorry about that."

"It's happened always." T. E. Lawrence told the same "So… we have to ask Mother Nature about it."

"Mother Nature? Oh please." Ben murmured like that "Do you know why? Because of you."

"Forget it, Benji. We should accept this." Andrew protected Thomas Edward "It's always happened like he said, so we must stand with it."

All of them were not happy, but they agreed. So they took its umbrellas, opened them and delayed it. They got away due to the rain, and Lawrence did not say anything. Mr. T. R. Lawrence later walked out from the small sofa after reading newspaper, close to T. E. He pacified his son…

"It's happened because Mother Nature, son. I knew it."

"I'd like to have a picnic, but not like that." Lawrence wasn't happy. Mr. Thomas Robert Lawrence, stilled, he said to Thomas Edward something. A whisper…

"So, Lawrence, wanna go outside?"

Lawrence seemed like feeling better about it. He finally nodded for this and brought his umbrella too, and… father-son walking, they came out from the door, told his other son to take care his house until their mother back.

And they walked on the street…

#####

T. E. Lawrence and his dad walked in entire of his hometown. The rain was heavy that they must go for just only 15 minutes then finally came back home. They had to run, run very fast. The rain would not stop, and only made T. E. Lawrence more difficult. But when they arrived to its own street where the house located, suddenly they heard something…

A baby… crying…

"What's that?" Thomas Robert was shocked.

"Dad… I think it is a… baby." Thomas Edward demanded about this sound "But where is he/she?" Then, they walked slower and slower, and the voice was close to be heard. It became bigger and larger.

"Now what?" Thomas Robert concealed his boy in a street corner. Thomas Edward also did it, feared that they would face robber any time. But when they tried to find out where, T. E. had impacted to something…

A box… a light brown plastic rectangle box…

And in here, a voice was out from here. The baby was in here…

"Dad…" Thomas Edward Lawrence whispered to his ear. The future Lawrence of Arabia had found it: the baby. Thomas Robert Lawrence crossed back and they recognized the box. The box located near the garbage, so they could not stand for the smell. But what' ever, they found the voice, so they must prove it. Thomas Edward then opened the box. He quietly opened two sides of the box, and he found it…

"Dad, it is the baby we are looking for. It's him!"

"Really son?" he waited until Lawrence showed Mr. T. R. about it. This time, Thomas Robert Lawrence stopped searching, and slowly showed his right hand to the baby. The baby had orange eyes, red hair, wore glasses and had a nappy. He was not so heavy like the rain…

"Ahh… a baby. I love a baby."

"Dad, will we adopt him?" Thomas Edward Lawrence thought about it on his mind. Mr. Thomas Robert Lawrence also felt very hard: he had five sons at home, four daughters in his old family, now he would have another son? But still, that was the only way for him. T. E. Lawrence very loved children, and so did he. Then he changed his mind and close his eyes to the baby "Aww… who leave you behind like this? You are a cute baby, and I won't let you stay in the garbage." And they thought about the baby's names…

"Father, I think we need a name." – suggested T. E.

"Okay? How about Thomas Edward the second?" T. R. giggled.

"No, I do not like it." T. E. rejected the first one "How about the others?" Then they kept thinking, kept thinking… but they did not see more result. Disappointed, Mr. T. R. asked T. E.:

"Do you ever think about a special name?"

"I think I did suggest a lot, but I did not see special much." Lawrence sighed "Man, our family has a traditional that we must give the baby three names: first, middle and family. How about only first and family names?"

Hearing about it, Mr. T. R. Lawrence had an idea "Wait, son, did you say two names: first and family?" T. E. was surprised, but nodded while he was sitting on the ground close these garbage. T. R. Lawrence then acted so crazy like he found the brilliant story "That's it, son! I've an idea! I will give his name as…" Clearly, T. E. also tried to hear, but he stilled not have anything, until…

"The boy, he will be named as…"

"As what?" Lawrence forced his father "Hurry up, dad!"

"Got it! Sherman Lawrence!" He danced "I've found it. From now on, the baby will become a part of the Lawrences. Welcome home, Sherman." They watched close to the baby, and believed a lot about him. They gave him a home, and brought him to their house. From now on, Sherman had become a member of the family…

And it was one of the most beautiful moment in T. E.'s life…

* * *

#####

June 1914

Carchemish, Ottoman Syria

_Cabriolet…_

"So this was your best moment?" Dahoum looked Lawrence and almost tears up "It was so beautiful. I never have a family, Lawrence, I'm just… an orphan. I'm lucky to meet a man like you."

"Don't be sad, Dahoum. Everyone must have to face it everyday." Lawrence hugged Dahoum, understanding Dahoum's feeling "Everyone, even us. The baby was also an orphan, but if we have heart, we can do anything."

But the moment was ended. Spike had stopped his cabriolet "Alright, we reached the exploring ruins, Lawrence and Dahoum. Mr. Brighton is waiting you inside. I will go with you." The cabriolet had reached the place and they stopped every business to meet Mr. Brighton. But it would not take long, because Mr. Brighton had stood in here early.

Who was Mr. Brighton? He was a man with a small gray-trapezoid beard, old, looked like 60. He was very tall, and smart, now working with the Arabs to explore the ruins. He had been here, right now…

"Lawrence!" Mr. Brighton smiled.

"Mr. Brighton! Glad to see you, again!" T. E. replied nicely "And I always do it with you."

Mr. Brighton and Lawrence had a close relationship, and so, they understood each others. Spike was Brighton's servant and partner, like Lawrence's Dahoum. And now, they would prepare their job continue. But also from Mr. Brighton, Lawrence's past continued…

Thomas Edward Lawrence…

* * *

**(*) Mr. Brighton (?-?) was an archaeologist from England. He was best known as a counterpart of T. E. Lawrence, and he seemed like older than both Lawrence and Newcombe (Stewart Francis Newcombe, best known as S. F. Newcombe, a military archaeologist in Arabia who worked with Lawrence). He arrived to Syria very soon, but unknown time. He was also the first man to bring Lawrence to Arabia when the Great War still not happened yet. Later, when the war broke out, he also sent Lawrence to Egypt, and later, he advised General Sir Archibald Murray to send Lawrence back to Arabia twice. He helped T. E. Lawrence lots from it, and together, they became brother-in-arms, and finally gathered in Damascus, 1918. In 1962's film, he was portrayed as Mr. Dryden, with a different when Dryden is a French archaeologist.**


	6. Trouble in Carchemish (1)

_**P.S.:**_** This chapter has the Powerpuff Girls, Lawrence of Arabia and Tom and Jerry. I don't own all of them.**

**: Professor Ultranium is Utonium.**

* * *

But… it was not time. Lawrence had come to join with Mr. Brighton about his permission to support the explorer team. So, Mr. Brighton had invited Lawrence to meet a special man whom befriended with T. E. Lawrence and Mr. Brighton before. Brighton seemed like did not introduce this person, because he and Lawrence knew him from many years ago, in Oxford.

And it was him, the man with black bear, older 10 years than Lawrence, wore a military hat, black-haired and a round face…

"Thomas Edward Lawrence?" he looked happiness facing Lawrence.

"You! Stewart Francis Newcombe! Why are you here?" Lawrence recognized this man with full happiness too: S. F. Newcombe **(*)**, the man who best known as a military archaeologist in Arabia. He, with Leonard Woolley, Gertrude Bell, Roland Storrs and Henry McMahon, had a huge moment in Arabia, especially Ottoman Syria and Iraq. But Stewart Francis Newcombe wasn't alone in here. He had brought a new one whom special.

A professor, with white lab-coat, but wore an Arab's hat. He was younger than Newcombe, but might be same age with Lawrence. His face was definitely belongs to the smartest, brainiest and the most activity person. He met Mr. Strauss **(**)**, a German archaeologist before, same like Lawrence. He also wanted to explore the ruins in Arabia, especially in Carchemish.

"Let me introduce to you: Professor Ultranium. He does love to stay in his room, but I think he also loves to explore Arabia too. He had 3 daughters at home." S. F. Newcombe presented with his old voice. T. E. Lawrence then felt excited, went to shake Ultranium's hand despite he hadn't been ready for this "Ah, so you are a professor Ultranium. My name is Thomas Edward Lawrence, British archaeologist in Arabia. You can call me Ned or T. E."

"Oh… in that case… I'm very surprise about you. Thank you Mr. Lawrence for your kindness. I'm professor Ultranium." Ultranium just smiled, but he seemed like so worry. Even so, S. F. Newcombe had whispered to his ear, something, might be about Lawrence. Newcombe whispered something? But it definitely must be good, to calm Mr. Ultranium. And just only Newcombe, everything turned back to normal. Dahoum, Lawrence's servant, and Spike, Brighton's servant, invited them go inside the Arab tent. They happily accepted and began talking about the exploration.

#####

Meanwhile…

A group of Ottoman troops with Arab tribes' assists were going on the Syrian Desert, caring on camels, horses, weaponries and supplies. But only one of them in here was the brightest, bravest and most powerful on the white horse: a Chinese horse, present from Emperor Meiji to Sultan Abdul Hamid in 1908 before, and now it grown up. The boss was that guy: a man with black bear around his mouth, young age, but always mistaken that he was old. He wore a white Thawb, with a black clothes inside and had a white long hat, in our traditional, with gold too.

He was Ali's cousin: Feisal of Hashemite **(***)** family. He was son of Ali bin Hussein, Sharif of Mecca. He followed Sunni Islam, due to his family had a long contact to Mecca, the Holy City where the prophet Mohammed rest in peace. He worked in the Ottoman parliament, and took place as an authority of suppressing the mutiny. And it could explain why he led his forces here: the Arab rebels wanted to separate Arabia out from Ottoman Empire.

"Binbaşı Teğmen, bana rapor: isyancıların bir işaret görüyor musun?" (_Major Lieutenant, report to me: do you see any sign of the rebels?_)

"Henüz değil, Faysal. Bu sefer aptal olamazlar." (_Not yet, Feisal. They won't be stupid this time._) Feisal's Major Lieutenant reported "Başarılarından sonra onlar çok dikkatli bir şekilde hazırlamanız gerekir. Yani biz de kol var." (_After your successes, they must prepare very carefully. So we have to arm too._)

"Allahu Akbar!" Feisal said "Ve hepsini ezip. Bunun için aptal olmam." (_And we shall crush them all. I won't be stupid for this._)

#####

About Lawrence and his team, their mission was trying to find out more evidence that Arabia had an independence history. Mr. Brighton, Lawrence, Newcombe, Ultranium and Spike had gathered inside the Arabic traditional tent.

"So… where will we start today?" questioned Spike.

"A special meeting here? Nah, we are here, right now." giggled Brighton "Spike, good question. Now I'll bring one thing that can change everything in here." Mr. Brighton then took something inside his coat, and he was not so hard to get it out. A paper, old, and light. It was written in Ancient Greek, and had a lot of black ink in here. It wrote that located in here, here, and here. Lots. It was an old map of Carchemish, written under the Umayyad era.

"The map of Umayyad's Carchemish, written by a Greek traveler during his business in Damascus, and done. Unfortunately, he died so soon, according from the skeleton I discovered 4 months ago." Mr. Brighton said with sadness. But Thomas Edward Lawrence stilled looking on the map, despite it almost teared down. Then, Lawrence advised an idea "I think this map is helpful! Keep this map, Mr. Brighton. We shall have more work from it." Professor Ultranium, S. F. Newcombe and Spike nodded to support Lawrence. Thinking about it, Mr. Brighton also agreed that Lawrence's advise could be helpful for them, so Mr. Brighton had carefully put it left on the small table, cleaned it and puffed the dusks away. The others took a look and… wow, it was shiny, cleaned and so beautiful. The map of Carchemish, written all the entire of corner, houses, buildings in Umayyad Caliphate, had been renewed. With T. E., it was one of the most special event on his mind.

"Man… I love it."

But suddenly, someone disturbed Lawrence…

"Hey Lawrence, what is this?"

Lawrence turned off the tent, and saw Selim Ahmed. But surprisingly, Dahoum cried "What is that thing? Lawrence, can you explain?" Turned out, Dahoum had touched one of Mr. Brighton's instrument: a thing with two wheels, with robbers too; a seat for the driver and the behind for other one; an iron cheeks with some other useful: a bell, the cheeks control the first wheel; pedals under the seat. Dahoum only looked on, checked it and tried to do something but he really did not know anything about it. So he must ask Lawrence.

"Lawrence… I'm asking…"

T. E. Lawrence realized that Dahoum never knew about it, so he begged permission from Mr. Brighton and the old archaeologist accepted. So Lawrence went out and explained to Dahoum…

"Dahoum, so… you do not know that thing, do you?"

"Of course. What did you mean?" Dahoum demanded to know.

"Ah, it's a thing we can drive, no pollution, friendly with environment. It was called _bicycle_, or shortly _bike_." helped Lawrence.

"What?" Dahoum still did not understand "What is that mean?"

"Bicycle, man. Bicycle, or shortly bike." Lawrence did explain to Dahoum, and he also showed to Dahoum too "Well… if you still don't know, then let me test for you." He jumped to the seat, while Dahoum had made a distance, scared for injuring. So Dahoum asked his last question "Is that okay? Is it dangerous?" Lawrence laughed and said calmly "Do not be afraid, Selim Ahmed. I can handle it. But you are right: make a distance from me. If you don't, you maybe injured. But it won't be so bad." Dahoum heard about injured had almost turned face green, but with Lawrence, it was normal. So he drove it away, slowly to fast, and reverse…

#####

Meanwhile, Feisal and his forces stilled walking on the desert. The Turks and the Arabs with armed weapons had been checking to the local people in here. The first person was being asked that was a woman, wore niqab, and thin, short.

"أن شاء الله. هل تعرف أي شخص يقف وراء التمرد؟" (_Insha'Allah. Do you know anyone standing behind the mutiny?_)

"آه… أعرف أن هذا. وقد قال أحدهم بعيداً عن بلدي منزل 200 متر عن شيء قريب من حركة التمرد على الحكومة." (_Uh… I do know this. Someone far from my home 200 meters had said about something close to the mutiny over the Government._)

"آه… إذا كنت أقول ذلك، ثم أشكركم على مساعدتكم." (_Ah… if you say so, then thank you for your help._) Feisal thanked the woman and led his troops away by leading his horse first. The woman did look back, and she watched the entire of Turkish troops and the Arab tribes. But she stilled have a job with her family, so she must go away. She did not want to look anymore.

With Feisal, Ali's cousin, he had a helpful intelligent from local people, and to suppress to riot now was easy for him…

#####

Lawrence drove his bicycle very nice and wonderful. And Dahoum now knew that bike was non-dangerous. So Dahoum also wanna drive the bicycle.

"Hooray! Lawrence, can I drive?"

"Sure I'll." Lawrence promised by thumbed. With this, Dahoum also liked to test with bike, even Dahoum never knew how to drive. But when Lawrence prepared to show his bicycle to Dahoum, someone arrived to him…

"Hello, Mr. Lawrence."

Lawrence then turned around, and Dahoum, Lawrence recognized: a man with had same height like Lawrence, wore black hats, green uniform of the Ottoman Army. He looked young, and spoke English very well. It was a Bey, Ali Bey.

"Sorry for disturbing you, but Mr. Newcombe wants you to meet me with him."

Feeling strange, T. E. then gave the bike to Dahoum. Dahoum also felt surprise, but he mustn't talk immediately. So, he just used it and tested himself.

About Lawrence, he would meet with Ali Bey (not Sherif Ali), a Bey who charged the ruins in Carchemish, and working on the exploration of the Turkish Government. S. F. Newcombe had a close tie with him, so Lawrence was surprised.

"I never thought about that. Mr. Newcombe?"

"Yes, Mr. Newcombe. Newcombe and I are friends. I taught him Turkish, he taught me English." Ali Bey presented his relations with S. F. Newcombe "Newcombe said that I should meet you, right? So, now I found you, please come with me. Mr. Newcombe and I want to talk with you too."

"Ahh… so Mr. Newcombe invited you to meet me, and represent me?" Lawrence whispered, and Ali Bey nodded. Under the hot desert of Syria, this meeting could be helpful. Especially Newcombe had a tie with Ali Bey. So T. E. Lawrence and Ali Bey decided to go together, and they would meet at a small gray house near the ruins. After a discussion, they had done. But before they went, Lawrence begged Ali to meet Dahoum and spoke something to the Syrian boy.

"Dahoum?"

"Yes Lawrence?" Dahoum tried to drive the bike, but fearful.

"Still feel hard with bicycle, right?" Lawrence smiled with nothing bad or insulting Dahoum "Well, you just need to be patience: hold your body, put your left leg to the ground while the right on the right pedal; hold your hands to the cheeks, and then, breezed and drive. Understand?" But Dahoum did not understand, so T. E. must explain it slower. And finally, the orphan boy had understood, and thanked Lawrence. T. E. also felt that he would not waste more time, so he walked with Ali Bey and gathered inside the small gray house.

But sadly, with Dahoum, he fell many times. But he knew what they say: "Failure is the mother of success.", so he chose not give up and tried many times…

With Mr. Brighton, after Stewart Francis Newcombe was allowed to meet with Ali Bey, now he only had Ultranium and Spike. So Mr. Brighton said to Spike:

"Spike, will you go with me? We are having a job with the exploring team. Invite Mr. Ultranium too."

"Yes, Mr. Brighton. Mr. Ultranium, come with me." Spike suggested the professor, and professor Ultranium also said yes to him. They walked to outside, and checked the team. With professor Ultranium, it was the first time ever he watched the exploring ruins team working in Carchemish, mostly the Arabs. Professor Ultranium slapped his hands:

"Wow… Mr. Brighton, I think I must have to go to Syria one day."

#####

With Lawrence and Newcombe, they were inside the house with Ali Bey. In here, it showed the flag of Ottoman Empire, photos of Sultan Mehmed V, Enver Pasha, Talaat Pasha, Djemal Pasha, Gazi Osman Pasha; the painted picture of Suleiman the Magnificent, Mehmed the Conqueror, but the most special was the symbol of the Arabic words in the Turkish flag: Allahu Akbar, and the other was Hagia Sophia, the largest mosque in the Empire. In the ground, a small table was here with four wooden chairs made in Sweden (2) and Russia's Duchy of Finland (2). It was very good and cool for them. Ali Bey then invited them sit down and both accepted. They sat down calm, and looked each others.

"So… Mr. Newcombe, I heard that your business in Arabia is going well." Ali Bey admitted "And Mr. Lawrence must be one of this success?"

"Haha… very honor, Ali Mabruk Bey. But it's just small than the others, especially the Germans." Stewart Francis Newcombe raised hand, and answered fluently.

"Of course. But I love England. And the English people are very kind." Ali Bey kept admitting "So I do think about it everyday: why the Government wants to tie with Germany? I mean, I don't hate Germany, but I cannot be sure for my nation's future."

"That's alright, Ali." pacified Lawrence "No nations are bad or worst. If they can help, then accept them, adopt them. Germans are the most hard-working people in the world. I must salaam to them."

"I see. Hope for the bright future." Ali Bey brought French wine, and dropped to three glass cups, and he took one. Newcombe and Lawrence seized the last, raised in front of either "For future." They cheered enough, and drank to their lips, with laughs…

#####

Dahoum finally drove bicycle successfully. He drove for 50, 100, 150 meters. But he didn't feel bored. He felt cool, wonderful even the heat of the sun still threatening them everyday. Mr. Brighton, Spike and Ultranium also saw it too.

"Man, the 17 years old boy…" Spike slapped his head "He was close to be an adult now! Can he act more than an adult?"

"Relax, Spike. With the Arabs, it was new." Brighton calmed Spike "You should agree with this."

"Of course. Mother Nature created us, wanna us to face the news everyday, every night. And we must be the first to walk from the changing of the centuries." Ultranium seemed like agreed with Brighton too. And they kept looking on their work. The work was happening very well, and moved fast. But Dahoum? Dahoum still enjoyed the bicycle, rode it further, until he drove to 200 meters away…

He saw something un-normal…

A protest… and quarreling in German…

"Die Bahn hier kann man nicht bauen! Es ist der Ort der Ruinen!" (_You cannot build the railway right here! It's the place of the ruins!_)

"Wir wurden von den türkischen Behörden nickte. Also lehnen Sie es nicht. Außerdem stören nicht er Ihre Arbeit." (_We were nodded by the Turkish authorities. So do not reject it. Besides, it won't disturb your work._)

"Du lügst! Alle die Lügner ist. Deutsche Lügner!" (_You lie! All it's the liars. German liars!_)

Something bad was happening: the Arab explorers were working had been disturbed by the German architects and engineers. The Germans wanted to build a railway through the desert of Syria to continue the Hejaz Railway **(****)** project which if succeeded that could connect to Ankara from Damascus. But because it would cross into Carchemish, so the Arabs rejected. So the fight was happening.

"لا أعتقد هذه الألمان. الاحتجاج لهم!" (_I don't believe these Germans. Protest them!_)

They used shovels, hoes to stop the Germans. The Germans repeated by calling Turkish troops to drive them back. A small would become huge. Dahoum was afraid, so he rode away and yelled in Arabic:

"شخص ما هو القتال! لدينا مشكلة!" (_SOMEONE IS FIGHTING! WE HAVE A TROUBLE!_)

He ran very fast, loaned it to every explorers. Mr. Brighton, Spike and Ultranium were checking the ruins shocked too. They stood with the Arabs, but both of them could listen it. Sadly for that, only Mr. Brighton and Spike spoke Arabic, with Mr. Ultranium? No. So Ultranium saw the worrying faces of Brighton and Spike, turned worry too "What is going on?"

"Mr. Ultranium…" Spike said "We have a trouble."

Dahoum kept driving to Lawrence, Newcombe and Ali Bey. He yelled in Arabic these words once again, and now, it fled to Lawrence, Newcombe and Ali. They were drinking wine must also stop.

"What the…"

They ran out, and saw Dahoum. Seeing a tired Dahoum, Lawrence ran to him and asked:

"What's going on?"

"Lawrence… near our place…" Dahoum answered like losing his soul.

"What? What happens?" worried Lawrence.

"Near our place… IS HAVING A FIGHT!" Dahoum cried. Lawrence, Newcombe and Ali Bey were amazed and scared too "WHAT? A FIGHT? OH NO…"

Trouble in Carchemish…

* * *

**(*) S. F. Newcombe (1878-1956), full name: Stewart Francis Newcombe, best known as **_**In the Shadow of the Crescent**_**, was a Lieutenant Colonel of the British Army, and associate with T. E. Lawrence. He was commissioned in the Royal Engineers in 1898, fought in Second Boer War, and stayed in Egypt over 10 years (1901-1911). He worked in Sinai Peninsula and Syria from 1913-1914 and became friend with T. E. Lawrence. He was one of the first officers to be sent to Arabia during the Great War, but he was captured in 1917 by the Turks in Gaza. Luckily he escaped from the help of his future wife: French nurse Elizabeth Chaki, and hiding in Constantinople until the war ended. He reappeared in Paulet-Newcombe agreement which created Syria, Lebanon, Palestine and Israel like today. He was one of six pallbearers in T. E. Lawrence's funeral, 1935. He died in 1956, one year after his medal was stolen.**

**(**) Mr. Strauss (?-?), another archaeologist in Arabia. He was German, and best known for meeting with Lawrence many times during the exploration of Carchemish, Mesopotamia, Sinai, Transjordan and Palestine.**

**(***) Feisal of Hashemite/Feisal I of Syria and Iraq (1885-1933), full name: Faisal bin Hussein bin Ali al-Hashimi, was the Sultan of Syria (1920) and Iraq (1921-1933) since the independence of these nations after the Ottoman's era. He was son of Hussein bin Ali, Sharif of Mecca born in Mecca, grew up in Constantinople and was elected to the Ottoman parliament, but later betrayed the Ottoman Empire in 1916 and be loyal to the Arab Revolt. He and T. E. Lawrence met in Hamra, October 1916, and became brother-in-arms during the war. Unlike his unsuccessful father, he was the man with big dream and heart. He and Lawrence remet in 1919, in Versailles. Also in this year, he met Chaim Weizmann, the future President of Israel, and signed Faisal-Weizmann agreement in 1920. He did not hate the Jews, but he was afraid that the immigration of Jewish population could destroy Palestine, so he tried to limit it. But in 1920, after he became King of Syria, the French launched an invasion to Syria, and he must run to Iraq, and became King in here. He died in Bern at the age of 48 after meeting with the British Government to ask about Arab-Jewish conflict, and was best known as **_**the patriot of Arabia**_**. In the 1962's film, he was portrayed by Alec Guinness, T. E. Lawrence's fan.**

**(****) Hejaz Railway: a railway was built under the Ottoman era, started from Damascus and ended in Medina, with a branch line to Haifa. It length was 1,300 kilometers. It was one of the most important railways in the Empire, which Hussein bin Ali viewed this was "a threat to Arabia". It was built in 1864 with British and French assistants, but started by the Germans in 1900. After the collapse of the Ottoman Empire, the railway was abandoned. The Arabs tried to rebuild it in 1960s, but it was still abandoned due to Six Day War in 1967.**


	7. The Winter Effendi

Today…

New York, United States

"So, you have read so far, Kid." Tom smiled quickly "And I do think about that the trouble in Carchemish too."

"But it was 1914. In here Lawrence was not had the title _Lawrence of Arabia_, Thomas." Jerry walked on the table, and made annoying to Tom. But Dora-rinho, the Brazilian boy, suggested a better idea "Okay stop. How about leaving here and go to the cinema?" Mr. Peabody suddenly remembered that he must bring Sherman and Penelope to the cinema. So he had to go immediately, and Dora-rinho's plan definitely had added for it.

"Hey, I'm honor to meet you guys, Thomas, Jerry, Spike, The Doraemons, but this time, I must go. I've a job with my son and his friend."

"Oh… I understand, Mister." Doraemon bowed his head in Japanese culture "I think I will go to a different cinema, to not disturb you."

"No no no. Doraemon, I think I can help you. How about arriving with me to the cinema?" Mr. Peabody had agreed with Rinho's idea, but he did not want to feel only Sherman, Penny. He needed more information about T. E. Lawrence, the man who might be Peabody's adoptive grandfather, but not this time. So watching movie was a good idea. The only problem was what movie, and they had chosen a movie…

Captain America: The Winter Soldier. That was fast.

"Watch the new Captain America, okay?" first was Wang Dora.

"Okay. We are going to choose this film." second was Spike.

"And both of us!" Peabody encouraged them "Let's make a watch to Captain America II, shall we?"

All of them stood up, took the glass cups, and cheered happily "For tomorrow." And they went out from Peabody's house, with accept… They went by its own vehicles, drove it to the closest cinema. But about Tom, Jerry, Spike and The Doraemons, they began feeling cold… Thomas Edward Lawrence and Sherif Ali…

Two souls were here, in New York…

#####

_Cherry Lane Theatre…_

Sherman, Penny and Peabody gathered to the cinema after Peabody picked them up from the Embassy of Bosnia and Herzegovina. Penny and Sherman stood here just because they had done their job with their own friends: Jill and Abby with Penny; Mason and Carl with Sherman. Before they were in, the couple had spent a time to play with the Ambassador's daughter Lucille Razmanović, a girl who practiced Islam, wore a blue hijab of the women Muslim, as share a same height like Penny and Sherman. Tom, Jerry, Spike and The Doraemons, both had spent its time in Bosnia during the Bosnian War, so they knew the Ambassador.

But now, turned back inside, they bought so many tickets: 13 tickets, for thirteen people.

And they were entering to Cherry Lane Theatre, a Theatre located in 38 Commerce St, NY 10014.

With Peabody and Sherman, they should spend a family time. With Tom, Jerry, Spike and The Doraemons, they should spend time to clean up the stress. So they got ready themselves, because they would be going to watch _Captain America: the Winter Soldier_.

"Please raise your tickets, sir." the ticket manager proposed them to give her these tickets. Mr. Peabody then gave her the ticket and from then, each one must go slowly to inside. The room was about to be full enough, and luckily, Dora-rinho, the last one, had gone inside. This time the room was going to show the film, and every seats in here were taken by the spectators. Thomas talked to Spike something…

"Well, Bulldog brother, we are lucky."

"Hahaha…" laughed Spike.

"We should celebrate it." Tom took his seat and sat down under the seat very fast. He put his vest out of his body, hanged it behind his seat. Behind them were The Doraemons, and they smelt it look… clean. Tom had washed it before at home, before went to Peabody's house and later, the theatre. But The Doraemons did not want to ask why, because, the movie was about to start…

The movie started very well, made a lot of tenses for both of spectators in here. From this emotion to other emotion, they were able to understand why it was one of the best movies on this month.

But one scene had made all of Tom, Jerry, Spike and The Doras… shocked…

* * *

#####

Captain America ran to the highest floor of the building, when he saw the man…

The man wore an armed suit, covered his face. In his shoulders had red stars like the symbol of Soviet Union before. His light yellow hair was flying weak on the floor.

Captain America then threw his shield to him, but then, he turned back very fast. Repeating by captured the shield, the Winter Soldier looked to Captain/Steve Rogers.

And Rogers was too surprised about it…

* * *

#####

But from it, Spike suddenly linked to the past…

T. E. Lawrence, S. F. Newcombe, Mr. Brighton and else, when they came here, an Effendi had been standing here, in the project during the bad situation in Carchemish.

And the Effendi definitely had a same version like the soldier…

"Hey, Kid, gave me the book!" Spike whispered to Kid, the yellow robot-cat who sat behind him. Kid was watching, and tried to notice about the film, had been disturbed by Spike. "What?" Kid replied without fun "You're disturbing me, so… can you please don't do it again?" But Spike begged him quietly "Just give the book the Legend of Arabia to me! I think I could know something behind the film." Dora-the-Kid was surprised, but because it was the room where all the people were watching, so he must calm and did nothing for this…

Meanwhile, Sherman, Penny and Mr. Peabody shared their places close to the Doras. In here, they (only Sherman and Penny) were sharing also a same emotion: love, hate, fear, and they both watched carefully. They must sit calm, and did it fast. Mr. Peabody had to demand that was a wonderful movie.

But with Sherman and Penny, they also shared something, a special moment…

Sherman, in one occasion, had surprisingly held Penny's left hand. Penny sat in the right, while Sherman in the left. Sherman also gave Penny a gift from him: a gray, shiny necklace made in Turkey, with the moon symbol. He kept him inside his pocket this beautiful necklace very long to wait his favorite crush. And Penny, while was watching Captain America, also felt warm on her left hand.

And Penelope had looked down. She saw it: the necklace. From Sherman with love… and Penny… blushed…

But with Dora-med III, Wang Dora, the blush made them disappointed "If they kiss, everyone will call mad." They whispered quietly, nothing else…

How about Spike? The bulldog, who had been reading the book, was checking inside. He felt like the Effendi did look like someone in the book which Ali reminded to the story. But he was just reading the opening, so that was not strange much.

"Where is this?"

He kept changing pages, every moment he could. He noticed every word carefully, which it made something change. He moved so fast that he did not feel like somebody was here anymore. In spite of spectators was watching the movie, but Spike still read the book. And finally, he turned to a page…

And in here, Ali had written like this:

"_Lawrence, Brighton, Newcombe and the Arabs had gone to the ruins where it was taken to build the expanding Hejaz Railway. And in here, they had to face a lot of enemies: one was the German architect Hermann Wolfgang von Krassmann, the man with yellow hair and a weathy body; two was Klaus von Schlapper, a German engineer and builder, who taller than Krassmann and had a wonderful knowledge about railway industry._

_But one of them was referee of the situation: he wore an armed uniform, covered his face. In his shoulders had the moon symbol and the word Allahu Akbar to show he was a Muslim. His light yellow hair was flying weak on the ground. He wore the black hat on his head too._"

"Hey, it does look same like the Winter Soldier, except some little change." Spike thought it freshly, and continued to read Ali's book:

"_But especially, he hadn't been growing up in Arabia or Turkish mainland. He grew up in Zenica, Bosnia, and lived as a Muslim boy in here until the annexation of Bosnia by the Emperor Francis Joseph of Austria in 1908. He was influenced by the winter, and had something mysterious inside._

_I called him: the Winter Effendi._"

"The Winter Effendi!?" Spike thought then looked into the movie Captain America. Now he asked his mind that was the Russo brothers created the Winter Soldier from the Winter Effendi? But Spike thought it wasn't. Even so, the Winter Soldier actions had been attracted to Spike's eyes, and Spike continued to read why he was called the Winter Effendi. Might be that Effendi and the Winter Soldier shared a same history? Who know?

And from the book, it started to another historic story…


	8. Trouble in Carchemish (2)

T. E. Lawrence, S. F. Newcombe and Ali Bey went out with the exploring team. Mr. Brighton, Spike and Ultranium were there before. They ran with wet, watering in their bodies, and both of them did not waste it anymore. Thomas Edward Lawrence, Stewart Francis Newcombe, and Ali Mabruk Bey, led by Dahoum, had tried to get closer and closer. Without bicycles, they must use all the entire of powers to run. Running and running, it was their work currently. Selim Ahmed had been driving Lawrence's bicycle, so he came here faster than the others (not the facings), while Lawrence, Newcombe, Ali Bey still ran like this. They hadn't felt bored or tired, but not happy. It was a huge trouble. And…

"Hurry, guys! We must be quick!" Dahoum cried. But he did not hear the repeats from the others. Ali Bey, Lawrence and Newcombe still wasted health with the Arab examiners to go further and further. They spent a lot of health to do this…

Running and running. And finally, they reached it. On this desert, running was a hard work. After arrived successfully, Ali Bey, Lawrence, Newcombe and Mr. Brighton, Spike and Ultranium had gathered together. And Dahoum started to explain why he led them here.

"So what's this, Dahoum?" Spike suspected.

"Here! A trouble! The… Germans! GERMANS! They are here, quarreling with the Arabs!" answered Dahoum. Dahoum breezed fiercely.

"I know. But I have to come closer." T. E. Lawrence said as he got close to the cause of trouble. Mr. Brighton, Spike, Ultranium, Newcombe and Ali Bey had also thought this suspicious, so they also appeared in here. But when they got closer and closer, they realized that it was not simple like they thought.

Huge. The main reason was the Arabs quarreling with the Germans about the ruins in Carchemish to the Hejaz Railway.

"Damn it!" Ali Bey cried "We cannot get out. I have to say it would like to be a bad day."

"Relax, Ali, we will try to negotiate with them." Lawrence said, but his face changed to worry a lot. T. E. knew that it was a trouble, but with the appearance of the troops in Carchemish, it definitely a huge problem. But when they didn't know how to do, a man, an Effendi, had been here. He just looked, touching his hands together. He wore an armed uniform, covered his face. In his shoulders had the moon symbol and the word Allahu Akbar to show he was a Muslim. His light yellow hair was flying weak on the ground. He wore the black hat on his head too. He screamed:  
"SESSİZ OLUN! SES ÇIKARMA! SANA YARDIM EDECEĞİZ!" (_QUIET! DON'T MAKE NOISE! I'LL HELP YOU!_)

But nobody listened to him. They kept arguing about the Hejaz Railway's expansion. Even Spike, Lawrence, Ultranium, Brighton, Newcombe, Dahoum and Ali were helpless to force this situation. The opposite: German architects, engineers, builders and Ottoman authorities, with soldiers, had been quarreling so many minutes. It was waste of time. And because no one wanted to listen, the Effendi must open fire. He took his pistol: an old anaconda model from Texas, the United States of America, and shot into the sky.

"BLAM!"

It meant "Quiet!" And it seemed to be… worked. And no one wanted to do that again. The British archaeologists and explorers; German architects, engineers; Arab examiners; Ottoman authorities, they were silent under that Effendi. Ali Bey suddenly realized this Effendi.

"Mahmud Effendi, the Winter Effendi?"

So that was him, Mahmud Effendi. He did look similar to Najib Efendi. Lawrence even thought it was Najib again, until Ali's mouth examined the truth. Brighton also surprised about that "Mahmud Effendi?"

"Yeah, but what did he mean _the Winter Effendi_?"

"Who does know? Maybe he is crazy about winter."

"Oh shut up please. He is…"

But Mahmud noticed on them "No talking, please." His quick eyes made all the gang silent, again. So then, they must be quiet. The Effendi went close to the German architect Hermann Wolfgang von Krassmann and the engineer Klaus von Schlapper. Schlapper was a lucky one who could talk both English, Yiddish, French, Latin, Turkish, Italian and Arabic; while Hermann could speak only English, Hebrew, Latin, Turkish. But T. E. Lawrence, he wouldn't so worry, because he spoke English, Irish, French, Welsh, German, Italian, Greek, Latin, Turkish, Hebrew and Arabic. With large language knowledge, T. E. Lawrence had been so confident about it. The only trouble was how could he face with the architect whom very angry and not easily give up. Mahmud Effendi had started seeking something.

"So… we have to ask something: what's going on here?"

The Arabs mostly failed to speak English or German, so this business must be given to the British and the Germans. Hermann gentlemanly started, as his voice same like Mr. Brighton, but like drunk:

"Let me speak: we, with support from the Ottoman authorities, had been granted to build the railway crossing Carchemish. Blessed by God, I swear that this railway will not interrupt to the ruins."

He showed his proofs: the blue project, written in Ottoman Turkish and German. The next railway would be made close but had a far distance: over 150 meters. The railway would have good steels, the train would be very quiet, and faced the earthquake. The Germans and Turks slapped its hands and humiliated all the opposite, in spite of Ali Bey was standing with Lawrence's team. Lawrence then answered back:

"It's not right. I heard that the Arabs protested that might relate to something: first, it was too close to our business. Despite it wasn't noisy from your, but because it was close to us, and we could hear it. We hate it; second, this was neither a city nor Damascus, it was Syrian Desert; third, you said it would stand even having the earthquake, but it would make an earthquake under the ruins. You should know the underground contact, sir. What's your name?"

Hermann opened his eyes big. He did not feel happy. But because Lawrence did not know his name or he with Lawrence, so he introduced himself. T. E. Lawrence recognized him as Hermann Wolfgang von Krassmann, or shortly Hermann von Krassmann. Lawrence replied his name too, and they just nodded. But didn't forget what was happening to him, he replied to Lawrence:

"Thank you for introducing your name, Thomas Edward Lawrence, but now, I must say your answer was too ridiculous. You do not know how the Japanese could do since the Meiji Restoration? I beg you, Lawrence, you should go to Japan. My friends have been in Japan 4 years in Tokyo, Nagoya, Okinawa and Hiroshima before."

"Yes, maybe, Mr. Hermann. But Germany isn't Japan. Why? Because Germany rarely faces the earthquake everyday like Japan. I saw your eyes too: you only believe on money."

"Watch your lip, Lawrence."

"Oh: I forget that Africa is a place which we can see a lot of sources, right? Germany has own territories in here too: Cameroon, Namibia, Togo, and else."

"WHAT? I'VE PROOFS, I"VE PREPARED FOR IT! TRUST ME, MAHMUD, I'M ALWAYS RIGHT! THE GERMANS SHALL NOT THROW THIS PROMISE!"

Lawrence and Hermann argued a lot. Mahmud Effendi was getting tired with this. Unlike Mahmud, the others watched carefully, and they either asked about the expansion of the Hejaz Railway.

"They seem like don't want to share anything."

"What did you mean?"

"وهذا قد يستغرق وقتاً طويلاً." (_This might take so long._)

"الرجاء لا يقولون ذلك." (_Please don't say it._)

"God damn it!"

"Das ist seltsam…" (_That's weird…_)

Mahmud Effendi seemed like had lost his patience. He started angry, and finally, he got his pistol from a small bag near his right pocket. He showed it into the sky, and shot:

"BLAM!"

He had shot three times, so all of them had been shocked. These noises had worked: no more annoying sounds. He had made all of them shut its mouths by a XVIII century way, which to close any words if it was too noisy. So, he could control the situation here, and his first words were crying:

"SHUT UP! MR. LAWRENCE, MR. KRASSMANN, QUIET PLEASE!"

T. E. Lawrence and Hermann von Krassmann had stopped. They were afraid of Mahmud. Mahmud Effendi, the Turkish Bosnian Effendi, started posing everyone about the Hejaz's situation.

"So, you speak about the Hejaz Railway, don't you? If yes, then please quiet! Now, I've a question for both of you guys: who is responsible for the expansion of Hejaz Railway?"

Hermann looked so confident and independence. He raised his right hand and demanded "Yes, I'm the first man who launched the project. But I'll say that this project will not violate to the examining ruins in Carchemish, Damascus. If I violate to you, then I swear God will punish me." And Mahmud Effendi was shown the project. Hermann wrote it so well, so brilliant and bright too. It clearly said that the distance was farther than the current: over 300 meters. Hermann also proved that he learned how to build it thanked for his knowledge about earthquake and Japanese style to build a railway from Tokyo to Nagoya before when he was in Japan (but he could not speak Japanese). Mahmud Effendi watched carefully and agreed that Hermann had been preparing very well. But he must ask Lawrence too, so he arrived to T. E. Lawrence:

"Sorry for annoying you, Mr. Lawrence, but I have to ask you: after Hermann said about the railway expansion in Syria, what did you think? Is he violating or not? If you don't, then I'll agree with Hermann."

It was so hard for Lawrence, but with T. E., the Englishman who spent his life in Arabia, he must defend for them, the Arabs. That was why T. E. must resist back:

"It's not true. Maybe he had been in Japan, maybe he had visited Nagoya, Hiroshima, Nagasaki, Osaka, Kyoto, or even in Tokyo, but the Japanese always do it carefully, not just only one mistake. They do know that if they find a small mistake but not fixing, it will like a small rat become a big mouse. I discovered that the railway had made a lot of mistakes: first, it was bad-renewed; second, the railway was too close to the ruins, so it might not destroy the currents, but it would destroy the undergrounds; third, he seemed like very young, like me, but have you checked his profile?"

Suddenly, al the Turkish officers startled. They realized that they didn't check his profile, so they turned to Hermann. It was German, and only few of them, including Lawrence, Brighton, Spike, Newcombe, Mahmud, understood. Mahmud Effendi ordered his men to do this.

"Hermann'ın profil bakar." (_Check Hermann's profile for me._)

"Itaat benim efendi." (_Obey, my Effendi._)

"Ama ama…" (_But but…_)

They started, and their works with Hermann von Krassmann, was checking, finding something from his profile. They took his paper, his permission, and else. They looked everything from Hermann, and Hermann, well… best known as angering over Lawrence:

"You… you make me like this, Lawrence!"

"Apology, but not my permission." Lawrence giggled like humiliating Hermann. Hermann repeated by squint eyes, like said to Lawrence that you would pay for this. They looked on him and found that something: he was a new-graduated architect, but doing the expansion of Hejaz Railway without permission. He was just 24. So, Mahmud Effendi came closer…

"Yani sen bir mimar, ama izin almadan bu demiryolu inşa." (_So you're an architect, but building this railway without permission._)

"Osmanlı yetkilileri… ama onlar kabul ettiler…" (_But the Ottoman authorities… they've agreed…_) Seeing Hermann's face, Lawrence was sure that he won. Hermann didn't know somehow, except he must give it to the authorities who accepted this. Mahmud Effendi then smiled:

"Yetkililer kabul, belki ama İçerdekiler onayını beklemek zorunda. Keşfetmek takım onlardan biri ve yanlış ise buna karşı. Plan değişecek yetkililere konuşun." (_Maybe the authorities accepted, but you have to wait the approval from the insiders. The explore team is one of them, and they will resist it if it is wrong. So, talk to the authorities that we are going to change the plan._)

Hermann felt insulted, but he must say that Mahmud was right. Mahmud Effendi then changed into the explorers, and spoke in English. He spoke fluent, and easy to understand:

"You are correct, Mr. Lawrence. I will say that it is very wonderful. I love Arabia, and I want to keep this culture. Hermann, he is a good German, but he has to learn more about Arabia. So, I declared that the explorers win!"

With this, T. E. Lawrence was considered as one of the heroes in the situation in Carchemish. Newcombe, Ali Bey, Brighton, Spike, Ultranium, they both felt happy for him. But the happiest must be Dahoum, Lawrence's servant. Dahoum didn't wait, he decided to run into Lawrence. His feet seemed like never feel tired at all.

"Lawrence!"

He went very fast. No resting, he hugged to Lawrence. T. E. Lawrence never mentioned about that, but suddenly, he remembered this warm hug…

It was belonged to Sherman, when he hugged Thomas Edward Lawrence for saving him and his later girlfriend… but Lawrence had forgotten her name. What was her name… Well, Lawrence, he should not think about it. But Lawrence still gave a smile, and nodded his head "Thank you, S. A." Meanwhile, Hermann and his German friends must be deported to another place, where they could finish the project with permission from German company.

And it was done?

"Well… Lawrence, great job." Spike thumbed.

"Geez… I'm jealous with you." Newcombe must approve it.

"Maybe…"

But before Lawrence could do something, suddenly… Mahmud Effendi had been here. The Effendi, with a cold face, had been standing here for a while. Lawrence did not understand why after he changing back, and…

Mahmud Effendi said something to him…

"You're Mr. Lawrence?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"So… will you go to dinner with us?"

Dinner… So it was an invitation from Mahmud Effendi, the Winter Effendi…


	9. Childhood (3-1)

After the conflict, Mahmud Effendi had invited the the gang of T. E. Lawrence come to dinner, tomorrow. The Winter Effendi smiled nicely to their faces.

"I'm apology for my mistake. It's just… due to money, business and else about railway industry."

"Really sir?" T. E. Lawrence was excited "If you say so, then thank you very much."

"You're welcome, sir." Mahmud Effendi said with showing full hand, meant goodbye and see you again. Thomas Edward Lawrence, Stewart Francis Newcombe, Mr. Brighton, Spike, Ali Bey, Dahoum, professor Ultranium had agreed its heads while the Arab examiners had left away before. Now, only them in their own business.

#####

Meanwhile…

"Allah… buradalar. O hainler, isyancılar." (_Allah… they're here. Those traitors, rioters._) Feisal and his troops had secretly found the place where the rioters located its camp here. It was behind a climbing rock, and under the rock was the enemy camp.

"Buna inanamıyorum! İşe yaradı!" (_I can't believe it! It worked!_) his officers took pistols "Lordum, ne yapabiliriz?" (_What can we do next, my Lord?_)

"Karanlıkta o hainler vururuz." (_We will shoot those traitors, in the dark._) Feisal turned his face behind, confirmed with fearless. The Turks needed to hide so they climbed down and prepared for an assault against their enemy. Ali's cousin seemed like haven't afraid about it.

#####

_At night…_

T. E. Lawrence, S. F. Newcombe, Mr. Brighton, Professor Ultranium had seated to their tent. Leaving behind the conflict, they held a great party inside here. Thanked for Lawrence.

"Now, congratulations! Thomas Edward Lawrence, our hero!"

"Cheer!"

"How about count on three?"

"No, it's ridiculous. We aren't Indochinese, Siamese, or Indians."

"Come on! I've visited Hanoi when I was a young boy, and I did know their special culture."

"Please, Professor, not this time. It's Damascus, not Hanoi."

"Oh, he thought Syria was Vietnam."

"Actually… Ottoman Syria and French Indochina. Vietnam is one of French Indochina."

"Wow…"

"Just celebrate it!"

"Hahahahaha…"

They laughed, giggled all night. Meanwhile, Selim Ahmed 'Dahoum' just went with the Arabs outside, under the fire. They spoke about Dahoum's English. They just walked and walked, talked and talked about Dahoum and why Dahoum could speak English and translate it. Dahoum explained that he was hired by Lawrence and then, became Lawrence's trustworthy water boy. The Arabs slapped its hands and they also hoped that Dahoum could teach English to the others. Dahoum, with a friendly actions by touching two fingers to his head and repeat to them, he meant he would teach them one day. They did think about it,… but not for Dahoum.

Dahoum arrived to the tent. He had to ask Lawrence about T. E.'s young life immediately, just because he wanted to know something more about Lawrence. He had listened to Lawrence's childhood: from a kid, to adopting Sherman. But it was just a little. So Dahoum must ask, ask, and ask. Unfortunately, Lawrence did not have done with others. Dahoum was disappointed…

"Oh man…"

But still, with the Englishmen, it was traditional, so Dahoum must stay and wait. He couldn't wanna violate against them.

#####

Also, in somewhere, Feisal ordered his men, including the Government's troops, the tribes, to prepare for an assault.

"Bugün biz-ecek var gidiş-o hainler bitirmek için. Allah bizi korusun!" (_Today we will be going to finish those traitors. Allah bless us!_)

"Allahu Ekber!" (_Allahu Akbar!_) they treated by promise to die with the bless from Allah. So, they got ready, took guns and assaulted the rioters. They divided into two groups: one climbing on the rock, the last moving into the rock and attack them. Feisal's plan was very clever from it.

"Ah… en sonunda…" (_Ah… at last…_)

Then, he finally showed up. Both of the Arab rioters, whom staying here, using weapons here, did not recognize the sound from the Ottomans. The Turks had already taken advantage from it. The first team climbed successfully, without trenches, wires or patrols. The second had received the same. Now, Feisal of Hashemite just only waited the last of the ingredience.

"Zayıf yönlerini… işte. Hadi, çabuk." (_Their weakness… is here. Come, come quickly._)

The Turks and loyal tribes were ready… They moved, moved slowly, slower and slower. No rioters heard it, so they turned careless. Realizing this, Feisal cried:

"ALLAHU AKBAR!"

His force started firing. The battle had opened. Both of them, the preparators, had launched first.

"BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!"

The Turks assaulted their enemy. Those Arab fighters had been startled about the attack. They even did not prepare to use weapon, so they suffered a huge casualties. The attack was very dramatic and successful. The Government's troops had driven back all the rioters out from its camp.

"ATEŞ! HEPSİNİ ÖLDÜR!" (_FIRE! KILL THEM ALL!_)

"Allahu Akbar!" All of them, even Feisal, might be laughing in front of their enemy. They beat all of them, shot them, burnt the entire of enemy's supplies: weaponry, foods, drinks, and else. They seized their horses, camels, and used bayonets to slaughter the fighters. But Feisal did not stop.

"**O hainleri bitirelim!**" (_**Finish those traitors!**_)

He fired to one of them. Then, the leader of those Arab rioters, who was just like Feisal, found that was Feisal. He yelled to cheer his men back to kill Feisal. But before he could take sword, Feisal had immediately pointed to him.

"مرحبا، وسيم." (_Hello, handsome._)

He killed him by one bullet. Then, Feisal continued cheering his men. The Turks, with spirit support, had bravely defeated 85% the enemy. Now, these Arab fighters feared about it. They were died, injured, escaping so much. Just like the birds without home. Feisal and his force kept forcing these Arab to death.

"Allah bizi korusun! Hepsini öldürün! Kaçıp izin verme!" (_Allah bless us! Kill all of them! Don't let them run away!_)

"Allahu Ekber!" (_Allahu Akbar!_) they just did it, did it and did it. Finally, the conquest was done, and nightfall, hah, it was there…

After the fight…

So many deaths, motsly from the traitors. The loyalty Arabs and Ottoman troops were able to start their stinkiest job: collecting death bodies. Feisal then checked one of them, and with him, it was very normal.

"Hadi bak… ne de biz var mı? Bir, iki, ve…" (_Let's see… well, what have we got? One, two, and…_)

He counted to three, and he didn't feel hard about it. But after he saw a paper behind him, written in Arabic, he felt weird.

"Bu nedir?" (_What's this?_)

But from this paper, Feisal checked the list, and Feisal… he could not believe on his eyes. The paper in Arabic had had something would change Feisal's life… forever…

#####

About Lawrence, he still drank wine with his partners, pen pals, without knowing being drunk. They were just very happy in craziness, and even sang a song…

Outside here, Dahoum watched the party. He was never invited to any party on his life, so his mouth was watering. He wasn't hungry or thirsty, but because he wanted a party. He heard in Arabic, but he never knew it how. Now, he knew it, even it was just a little party by the Englishmen in Carchemish. He realized delicious foods, drinks: turkey, fruits, French and Italian wines,… oh it was wonderful. He suggested on his mind to remember it. But… he was having a work about Lawrence's past. So, he must meet Lawrence, just for this, that's all.

But seemed like Lawrence wasn't stopping…

"One, two, three, cheer!"

"Hahahahaha… it's desert. Nobody can hear it."

"Cheer! For Lawrence, our hero!"

The party lasted very long. They kept drinking like this until the party ended very late: almost midnight. With an open eye, Lawrence and his pals decided to stop the party. They needed health for the tomorrow dinner with Mahmud Effendi, so they stopped to agree. They then separated into its own tents, leaving Lawrence alone. Thomas Edward Lawrence had nothing to do more in today, but his excitement seemed like never stop.

And what about Dahoum?

Dahoum didn't fear. As a Syrian Arab boy and Lawrence's best servant, Selim Ahmed must meet him to speak about Lawrence's childhood. He entered to the tent, and began in Arabic:

"وقد متعة لك ما فيه الكفاية، لورانس؟" (_Have you fun enough, Lawrence?_)

"الذين… من هو هذا؟" (_Who… who's this?_) T. E. Lawrence sat down, his face blew red, like blushing, but wasn't. Then, Dahoum came to cover Lawrence, help Lawrence to calm, brought Lawrence and slowly left Lawrence lying under the carpet. Lawrence wanted to sleep now, but he couldn't. Instead, he must open his eyes for a while. Before Lawrence's eyes close after a hard working day, Dahoum demanded:

"Lawrence, can you continue your story? This time is about… you and your adopted brother Sherman?"

"HUH?" Lawrence eyes suddenly became bright, light and opened. His mind was back, back to his head, to his brain. He never mentioned about Sherman so long, so T. E. Lawrence had to take a look "Sherman Lawrence?" His eyes were changing, and had water too. He realized…

"Sherman… Sherman… Sherman…"

He called Sherman. But he was in Ottoman Syria, while Sherman, on his mind, was still in England. So, he had to talk, in words:

"Sherman… well… Dahoum, if you say so… then, my next chapter was…"

Next chapter. So Lawrence remembered something… something…

Something very special about T. E.'s life, with Sherman.


	10. Childhood (3-2)

_**P.S.:**_

**: Manus was Mason's past, Flavia was Penny's past.**

* * *

Back to the past…

May, 1909

Oxford, Britain

In a beautiful day of spring, and this time, the street was ready to serve the people in Oxford. Cars, motorbikes, bicycles,… everything were put in here and lend to the people in Oxford using the street. The sky, it was so blue, but light, peaceful and quiet.

Also, in the street, a man, wore white beret, yellow shirt and a grey jeans, whose bicycle was being used by him, driving on the road. Behind his back was a boy with red-haired, wore a white shirt and black pant, sitting calmly and didn't make any noises. They were T. E. Lawrence and Sherman, and they were going to Sherman's school. Lawrence, now was an adult person, needed to bring Sherman so fast before the school started. On the road, Lawrence spoke to Sherman:

"Now, Sherman, listen to me. Remember, it's your last days in the grade three. You shall grow up more and more. I hope that you have ready to make a beautiful ending."

"Yes brother!" Sherman touched his hand on his head "I won't let you down."

"Very good. Remember the first grade?"

"Yes, brother." Sherman did it again "Do you think that I looked handsome?"

"Uhh… alright." Lawrence felt that Sherman became partly… arrogant, but because he had adopted Sherman nine years ago, so Lawrence also accepted. Besides, Lawrence did know that Sherman was still young, and one day he would understand. The bike was still being driven to Sherman's school, and their time wasn't much longer as they had before. But luckily, on the street, Sherman recognized the way to the school. Its distance just only 15 meters left, so short. "Lawrence! Lawrence! Stop! I can walk by my own now." Sherman seemed very confident about this, but Lawrence laughed "Hahaha… Shermanus, you should not be arrogant so much. When you were eight, you almost made an accident until you were saved by the half Indian boy Manus. Tell me that you've ready to face it again."

"No no no. This time will never be there." Sherman still confirmed "I do think so, Lawrence. Please…" But it was so… late for Sherman, not because the time, but T. E. had reached the school. Lawrence smiled "Why did you say this when I got only 50 seconds to reach your school?" Now, Sherman's face blurred, like very shame for this. Thomas Edward Lawrence did not notice, just to make Sherman feel better. And then, the bicycle stopped.

#####

_Sherman's school…_

T. E. Lawrence and Sherman finally stopped in front of the school gate. The gate was still open to the pupils come across the school. It wasn't so large, but full enough to have over 2000-2500 people in here. Lawrence had driven Sherman to the school one year ago, so he knew it like touching a finger. Now, the school did not change much: an European school style: a gate, a flag of Britain which flying on the roof. Outside had a stage, a garden and a playground for the students. Lawrence did smile… and pointed 10 to them:

"Finally… it's still like one year ago."

Then, Lawrence posed Sherman: "Are you ready for this, Sherman?" "I've got ready." it was Sherman's answer. Sherman would not like to be late, so he went immediately. But surprisingly, Lawrence shouted:

"Hang on! You'd to carry this!"

#####

Meanwhile, a girl, from a rich family, who was walking with two friends: Kim and Dorothy. Kimmie, the taller with long black-haired; Dorothy, the fat girl with black short hair, they both made a talk with the girl with yellow-haired, long, beautiful with blue eyes.

"Hey, do you have anything new?"

"Yeah yeah!"

But she just made a sign: showing hand: "Calm down, sisters. We are going to have new right now." But suddenly, the girl, she saw a boy with a young man. The man, yellow-haired, oval face, blue eyes, stood in front of a boy with red hair, orange eyes. She felt something very funny from the short boy, whom the taller man talking to. She started feeling something…

"Hey, guys, I think you should go first. I'll check out the boy."

"What boy?" Kim questioned "Who?"

"There!" the yellow-haired girl pointed the boy "I think I wanna something from him." The girls then looked to the boy and felt strange for her, but they did know that they couldn't mess with her, so they went to the class first. Meanwhile, she made a look for the boy…

Sherman…

#####

"Sherman, listen to me! Take this." Lawrence gave Sherman a whistle "If you were in trouble, I'll come."

"Really?" Sherman felt so happy "If you say so…" He then touched the whistle. It was the silver whistle which was made in India, and finished in Switzerland. Lawrence noticed to Sherman:

"Haahh… it's not just a normal whistle. Don't underestimate her."

"So what could it do?"

"Here: when you whistle, the entire of area will 'kaboom'!" acted Lawrence "That's mean you can receive help from the God."

"Uhh…" Sherman actually did not allow to understand it "What is that all about?"

"ARGH!" Lawrence wanna smash his head because Sherman looked stupider than he thought "That meant when you whistle no one can attack you, understand?" Then, Sherman asked himself for a while, and finally he gave another question: "That's all? Can you explain deeper?" This made T. E. felt dissatisfied, but this time only had one minute left, so he decided: "Sherman Lawrence, I – Thomas Edward Lawrence – cannot understand what is happening to you, Sherman, but you're close to be an idiot! Now enter to the gate and use it when someone attacks you!" The anger of Lawrence seemed like not easily dissolved about this. Sherman was shocked after this, but due to the time, he just bowed his head, and whispered sadly: "I… I know, Telarry." Sherman then entered to the school with a sad face, while the girl who watched them just said nothing. She believed that the boy looked so idiot, so she just laughed on her mind. Meanwhile, T. E. Lawrence just stood in here and shook his head for a while…

"Damn…"

But when he got ready to go, suddenly, he realized that Sherman had misspelled his name, so he opened his blind eyes, and screamed into the sky:

"SSSSSSHHHHHHHEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

Poor T. E. Lawrence and Sherman too. But when Lawrence wasn't seem very happy today, an old man, with white beard, grey haired, belonged to the older, came to T. E. It was definitely him, he wore a blue vest and blue jeans, and his face was very familiar to Lawrence. Oh, what was so familiar for Lawrence, didn't he? This feeling… Lawrence always mentioned about this: when he was in danger, he came; when he was in trouble or problem, he protected; when he needed help, he always came;… Summary, he was Lawrence's best friend in spite of ages.

"Lawrence, are you alright?"

"Mr. Brighton, my teacher?" Lawrence could recognize this voice, this face "Mr. Brighton! I thought you wouldn't have any business here."

"Hahahahaha… you're wrong, Thomas Edward Lawrence. I have friends in this school too. I heard that you have trouble with your little brother, don't you?" Mr. Brighton pacified T. E. Lawrence by a nice, beautiful, or might be sweet voice "Everyone has their childhood, Lawrence. They did not understand so far like you, an adult. I know you weren't so happy, but one day, you will understand why the children were determined to have a wonderful childhood, like you. Everybody has a childhood part on its blood, and it shall always live inside them for entire of its life."

These words, from Lawrence's teacher, had ingrained to T. E. Lawrence. He did realize the truth that everyone had its childhood so he could not reject it. Now, when he was still losing his mind, suddenly Mr. Brighton gave him a brilliant idea: "Do you wanna eat sushi?"

"Sushi?" Lawrence then imagined the Japanese food "Sushi. But… I do not know that we shall eat sushi in Oxford."

"Eating sushi in Oxford is no longer become our problem. Three days ago a Japanese restaurant was opened in Oxford. You would not reject it, right?"

"Oh…" Lawrence asked his mind "In that case…"

"Come on, Lawrence. It's fun. How about this: eat sushi at noon, done?" Mr. Brighton convinced Lawrence with his strong shoulders "Since the Meiji Restoration, Japan had grown up to become a superpower and the only Asian superpower in the world, remember? Japan had crushed the Qing Empire of Miss Idiot Cixi in 1895 and later had finished Russia's golden era in the conflict ten years later. If you don't go mean you don't respect Japanese ya! Go with me, Lawrence." From these words and Brighton's talents, Lawrence seemed like couldn't deny it: "So… if you say so… then, let's do it in this noon. About morning, we should walk to the park. The South Park, can we agree?" Then, Mr. Brighton only gave a smile, but Lawrence understood the meaning: yes. So Lawrence and Brighton could go now. They took its bicycles and went to the South Park…

#####

_South Park…_

Oxford's South Park today looked more people than they thought. In here, they might spend time reading books; someone used to practice health; someone wanted to relax in here; and more… but with Lawrence and Brighton, they could feel the happy and peace around the park. Thomas Edward Lawrence suddenly asked his teacher:

"Teacher, can we drive bicycles here?"

"Don't call me teacher, Lawrence. Call me Mr. Brighton. By a way, I accept. Drive it for fun, okay?" the approval from Mr. Brighton definitely made Lawrence smile. So they got it bikes, again, and made a ride through the park.

They crossed through the trees. They could see the beautiful steppe in every place inside the park. The park looked green, and they could see the birds from the entire of area. The sound, from the wind, it was clean, much better than London. They wanna stay more, but they must go other side to hear the voice of nature. The sound of nature, wow… it was so wonderful, like wonderland. Lawrence and Brighton would spend all day all night to talk, telling any story or any job if they could. But today, the park presented a special present…

A steel bird: the bird which made from two giant pieces of steel; between them a propeller was working; two sides of the propeller were the holding steels to two pieces. Under the piece under the propeller were two scotches; and behind the propeller was its body. In here, a man sat down and driving away.

"Ahh…" Mr. Brighton showed to Lawrence "It is plane, the first model in the world. Since the success of the Wright brothers in 1903 about creating an object to fly on the sky, the world had come to a brand new era."

"You definitely read newspapers much longer than me." Lawrence said to Brighton "Well… Mr. Brighton, I do suggest that one day I could work as a pilot."

"Well… since you said that, I will support you in some occasion." Mr. Brighton told to Lawrence "You've to be fast, Lawrence." And suddenly, Mr. Brighton turned the walking into the racing. He made full of speed and passed through Lawrence's eye.

"**Hahahahaha… it's fun!**"

"Not today, my teacher!" Lawrence didn't show to be a loser. He chose full speed and chased Mr. Brighton. Mr. Brighton also challenged Lawrence, and it had become _Master vs. Student_. The racing battle had begun. They didn't show to be losers, so they ran so far, so fierce and so heroic. They challenged, they moved, they jumped to the top of the world. Then, Lawrence shouted:

"I'M PASSING THE HIMALAYA!"

"AND I'M STANDING IN LA PAZ!" Mr. Brighton repeated.

"ON THE ROOF OF MACCHU PICCHU!" Lawrence yelled.

"WATCHING THE WORLD FROM POTALA PALACE!" Mr. Brighton kept crying bravely.

"IS THAT ALL MR. BRIGHTON?" this time Lawrence wanted to challenge his teacher "I WANT TO SEE YOU OUTSIDE TIBET!"

"OKAY! NOW I'M SKATING IN SIBERIA!"

"I'M DANCING IN SCANDINAVIA!"

"CROSSING THE ANDES!"

"AND PASSING THE ALPS!"

"FACING DANGER IN AMAZON!"

"GOING TO KILL THE ZULUS!"

"HAHAHAHA…"

Their words made noise in entire of the park, but just for fun. They needed something happy to do until the end of morning. It was 11:30, and they felt hungry now…

#####

11:30

_South Park…_

"Hahaha… alright, it's fun." Mr. Brighton punched Lawrence's left arm "Well, we have to do this more."

"Thank you Mr. Brighton, but in my opinion, we have to do this in afternoon. We don't want to be hungry, do you?" confirmed Lawrence.

"Well, like I said: remember this morning at the school?"

"I'm going to do."

They went out from the South Park, and drove carefully but peacefully to the Japanese restaurant…

#####

11:45

Oxford, Britain

Their riding lasted fifteen minutes to reach the Japanese restaurant which was opened three days before. Mr. Brighton technically called its success in England would be a brand new era instead the stupid Qing era. Lawrence didn't have opinion, but he did know that Mr. Brighton had a large aversion to China and Chinese people, especially the Chinese Dynasties and Chinese history which he called "_the greatest jokes and lies in entire of the world_". Brighton hated Empress Dowager Cixi, Zheng He, the Chinese influences and the invasion blood of the Han Chinese. He believed that China should be destroyed, or better, was separated to East Turkestan, Tibet, Greater Mongolia, Hui state, Manchuria and the last of mainland China. He also rejected the history that China was "_the founder of Mayan Empire_" and he called Zheng He as "_one of the first liars in the history_", and else… That might help Lawrence understand something from him. But… thanked God, it was a Japanese. If that had been Chinese, he would have called for an attack of Chinese interests in England.

"Honichiwa!" a Japanese man, who touched its hands, and bowed his head, spoke "Welcome to our restaurant, sir." The way of this Japanese catering kitchen made Mr. Brighton so proud about the Japanese. Lawrence didn't say anything except walking with Mr. Brighton. These Japanese fluent English, so they could handle this work. Now, they chose a seat, and sat down under the chair. In here, Lawrence seemed confusing about the action of Mr. Brighton about his Sinophobia. So he must have to ask the reason why Mr. Brighton could be an anti-Chinese. They sat down, waiting the foods and started.

"Mr. Brighton… can I ask you something?"

"Yes?" Mr. Brighton smiled.

"Okay. Why have you got the Sinophobia blood?"

"Ahh… you wanna know why I'm an anti-Chinese? Well, let me talk to you." Mr. Brighton was not afraid when facing Lawrence's question "Let me explain: why I'm a Sinophobia? It's simple: first, China in the big nation with poisoned rulers who believed that China is the Center of the world, and others are barbarians. The Russians didn't have an idea like this, even they're the biggest nation. But the Chinese, they never learnt a lesson; second, they lied history: in the Han Gaozu era, the Han Dynasty started lying the world by self-declared as the first people to found America. But my friend, who was in Tibet, had declared that there's no evidence to believe that China found America, due to the Tibetan Emperor Songtsän Gampo historic evidence, but not necessary to say now; third, they were raised to build an empire which they called themselves as liberators, and they forced the others to learn Chinese. I don't know more, but that's the main reason for my Sinophobia."

"But… how did you know?"

"Lawrence, you know this: Empress Dowager Cixi had died one year ago, and both of us knew that her death wasn't special to have a thing to remember."

"Empress Dowager Cixi?"

"The stupidest person in the world. But luckily, because of her, China shall not have a chance to become an empire anymore."

"The Qing throne? Well… I don't know much about the Qing Dynasty's throne. The only emperors I knew were the Kangxi and Qianlong. Now, I'm focusing on Arabia and Turkey. I'll have a mission in here, as an archaeologist."

"Don't be so stress, Lawrence. I'm going to Arabia too. Just… I've spent my life in China, from Beijing, Shanghai, Tianjin, Nanjing and Hong Kong."

"Ohh…"

"Now I do think about the Turkish history."

"Alright, alright, I see. Now do you have anything to show that China lied the world?"

"Here." Mr. Brighton gave to Lawrence evidence. Then, Lawrence seized the evidence and watched the entire of them. Through Lawrence's face, it was just normal, but when he saw these words, he would be shocked…

Said abi' ibn Waqqas, Muhammad's uncle…

"Said abi' ibn Waqqas!" Lawrence thought on his brain. But he didn't tell right now, instead he kept this on his mind. The evidence was a photo, which taken in Lhasa after the British occupation of Tibet in 1904. Brighton's friend, a cavalry Major General, had passed the Himalaya and defeated the Chinese resistances, thanked for the Tibetans. After this, before the British left Tibet, he founded a big evidence which showed the truth of Chinese history under the statue of Songtsän Gampo. It was written… in Arabic…

Allahu Akbar…

"Okay okay. So… Songtsän Gampo had met Said?" Lawrence turned strange "But how? How could the Emperor of Tibet…"

"I was asking my friend. But the Qing Government did not allow anyone." Mr. Brighton made angered by smashing the table "Damn it! The Qing feared that China was lying! That's why they tried to interrupt this." But the people in here were eating had been startled about Brighton. They looked to the old professor after the smashing. Well…

"Oh… no no no, please enjoy your lunch. We're just talking about our school's business." Lawrence had to convince them to stop looking to Mr. Brighton. Mr. Brighton almost had an embarrassing moment in front of the people, but finally, thank you Lawrence, nobody wanted to ask anymore. And then, the Japanese servant came to their table. The foods had done.

"Honichiwa, again. Sirs, please enjoy the lunch."

It was sushi, a traditional cuisine of Japan. Lawrence felt surprise about this, but he did not question himself. Mr. Brighton, who encouraged him before, had been eating sushi. Lawrence also ate too, and might be, they would eat, for the later speak after the story of Songtsän Gampo and the real Chinese history. They ate Japanese foods, drank water, and they returned to business after finish its work for one hour… But before they returned back, Lawrence had warned that did not say anything about the evidence until they left the restaurant…

#####

14:30

Oxford, Britain

"Well… Lawrence, you must stand to tell the truth. Because of lying, the Qing Dynasty is about to fall."

"Of course. I do think that Said might've realized something darkness inside China."

"Exactly. So after he built Huaisheng Mosque in Guangzhou, China, he must go away, because the Tang troops did hear that he found something behind China's story, and tried to murder him. So he left by sea and back to Arabia safety."

"Oh… Well, you know what? I shall go to Arabia after this year."

"Hahaha… you must get something in here, okay? I believed that Arabia had been keeping a huge secret that it could destroy China. I don't hate Han Chinese but sadly they never change."

"Haha… maybe…"

Mr. Brighton and Lawrence said about their works in the future, especially in Arabia, when they were contacting to Constantinople. After the coup' etat that overthrown the reign of Sultan Abdul Hamid II and replaced by Sultan Mehmed V and the three Pashas, their works in Arabia might be harder, due to the close relationship between Germany, Britain's rival, and the Young Turks. But as future archaeologists, they must get tickets to Turkey, by anyway. So they came back to the South Park and relaxed here… Their first work when they came back: sleeping.

#####

16:35

_South Park…_

Lawrence and Mr. Brighton had been sleeping under the taiga for over one hour. They slept so dreamy and nicely under the taiga, while the sun was not too hot.

"Moah moah moah moah moah…"

And they still slept. But when they were sleeping, suddenly they faced someone in front of its faces. It was the principal of Sherman's school…

"Mr. Lawrence?" he called his name "Are you Mr. Lawrence?"

"Yes." Lawrence opened his eyes slowly "What happened?"

"You will go with me. Your brother will never have a place in this school, forever!" the principal confirmed in angry "He bit an innocent girl in the lunchtime." Lawrence just smiled: "Is that so…" then when he tried to get back his dream, suddenly he jumped up: "WHAT? SHERMAN BIT A GIRL?" The principal nodded, then threw Sherman to T. E. Thomas Edward Lawrence couldn't believe on his eyes, and when the principal threw the contract, Lawrence then shocked: Sherman had been suspended forever…

"NO… NO… NO… **NNNNNOOOOOOOOOO…!**"

Then Lawrence stood up. He was in a bad dream. His face seemed like losing the confidence before. Right later, Mr. Brighton woke up, saw the face of Thomas Edward Lawrence, he asked:

"What did happen to you?"

"I… I…" Lawrence tried to calm down "Just… just a nightmare. But it was not so serious, Mr. Brighton."

"Oh…" Mr. Brighton then nodded, but kept suspicious on Lawrence. Mr. Brighton did believe that something bad was come to Lawrence before. As Lawrence's teacher, he knew a lot from Lawrence, but he didn't make a speech now: "Alright, Lawrence, let's head back to the primary school. You have a brother, right?" Lawrence also agreed, they went out by bicycles, came to Sherman's school. But something bad had come. When they went away, no one of two spoke, told, said or did play…

#####

_Sherman's school…_

When they headed back to Sherman's school, suddenly, the pupils began talking about something. Their faces turned death, quiet, afraid, and scary. Mr. Brighton was right: Lawrence was facing… a real nightmare.

"Oh my Gosh…"

"Calm down, Mr. Brighton. I think there is something not fine." Lawrence then threw the bike to the ground, and ran crazily to the school. Mr. Brighton was able to stop him, but Lawrence's acts were too fast that he couldn't have enough time to prevent him. Mr. Brighton just carried his bike, and watched something. Then, he came to ask a student, a boy.

"Hey you! Come here!"

The fat boy came to Mr. Brighton "Yes sir?" Mr. Brighton gave a laugh: "Don't worry, I'm not going to murder you. Tell me what just happened today?" The boy seemed so surprise, but because Brighton was older, so he told the story, quietly. Mr. Brighton after heard this, he turned to stone, losing confidence too. His eyes came dark, as he hadn't wanted to believe this…

"Impossible…"

#####

Meanwhile, Lawrence ran to the principal room. He was contacting his dream to the real life:

"I cannot believe this: everything like the dream. The principal will punish Sherman forever. And I must bring him to another school. No, it would not be…"

And when he opened the room, the principal had already invited Lawrence's family. But Mr. Thomas Robert did not come, so Thomas Edward must replace his dad. The principal's face seemed like very sad, poor and pain…

"You are Mr. Thomas Robert Lawrence?"

"No, I'm his son, Thomas Edward Lawrence. I am Sherman's brother. What happened today?"

"Well… sit with me. I've something to say." The principal invited Lawrence to sit and they talked about Sherman: "Mr. T. E. Lawrence, I've to say… but you must have to look." He also brought the photo of a girl, who was a pupil like Sherman. First, Lawrence did not see something strange, until he saw the second photo.

T. E. Lawrence was shocked. He did not trust his heart anymore: a bite, over 5 meters, made blood over her hand, like a wolf. She, in these photos was mentioned as a yellow long-haired, and a rich-spoiled girl, with a beautiful face, being injured and the medics must heal for her. Thomas Edward Lawrence, he wanna punch his face.

"Why… WHY? You'll punish Sherman forever, won't you?"

But the principal did explain: "Yes, I'll, but not forever, sir. Besides, he is human, and so do you. I just… just too shock to hear that a female student was almost killed by a male student."

Now, Lawrence felt ashamed. Too ridiculous, too dirty,… what else? Why? Why could this happen to Lawrence? T. E. Lawrence did not want to ask anymore, instead, he asked the girl.

"So… what's her name, principal?"

"Her name… is…" the principal wanted to say, but looking Lawrence's painful face, he must think a lot: talk, or not talk? Then what would he choose? It attracted his mind. But he didn't allow him to defend a student like this, so he said:

"Her name is Flavia Penelope 'Penny' Peterson, or shortly Flavia Peterson."

And now, Thomas Edward Lawrence was fallen…

* * *

**Sorry for being late, but after I heard the new of the Haiyang 981 was held in the Vietnam Sea in May 1****st**** by the Chinese invaders, I could not accept this. Demonstrations, protests of the Vietnamese in entire of the world over the Chinese invasion to Vietnam Sea made me wanna join the conflict against the Imperial China. But I didn't know how to do…**

**Then, one day, I heard from a Lebanese friend that he knew the situation in South China Sea was predicted from Thomas Edward 'T. E.' Lawrence, a.k.a Lawrence of Arabia. In a secret file, he said that Lawrence had told something about Chinese invasion in 1928, which he called **_**T. E. Lawrence's lost secret files**_**:**

"**When the Red Beijing consoled China, they shall have blood in entire of Tibet, expelling the Tibetan Holiness, and because of expansionism, China when opens to the world will be the most dangerous nation in the world, far than Russia, far than Britain and France, and even far more than Communist, Nazi and Japan. They shall invade the South Sea, and from then they are going to invade the world.**

**China's expansions through not just in Asia, but also in Arabia, Europe, Africa and the world. But I believed that because of expansionism, China shall be destroyed."**

**He said that when Lawrence's asked for America's help, Lawrence said:**

"**The United States had betrayed Syria (of Emir Feisal), so you think they could not do it with Tibet or even their allies? Soon, America will be impoverished because of their invasions to Arabia and North Africa. They have to suffer a Pearl Harbor, or even bombings over the new city, then they will understand."**

**By how to stop the Chinese invasion without war, Lawrence said:**

"**The only way to stop the Chinese invasion, that when they bring the giant rig, we must suspend the Dragon immediately, using the military to destroy it. But remember, to do this, Washington must stay away to Kiev, and let Brussels and Moscow finish themselves. If Washington involved to Kiev, the chance to stop Chinese invasion will never appear anymore, except for an international war."**

**I still remember that Lawrence had predicted something about the September 11****th**** disaster in 1920, after French invasion to Syria:**

"**Because the United States had supported the French invasion, the United States will be the first to suffer the angry from the Muslims. They will attack the new city, and because of them, America shall be impoverished."**

**I did not be sure, but this time, I believed that, Lawrence was a forgotten prophet. But that was meant the current White House leaders… are nothing to compare with a British Colonel… And now, T. E. Lawrence is right, or even… was correct.**


	11. Childhood (3-3)

_**P.S:**_

**: Miss Willbird is Miss Grunion's past; Jenny Peterson, Fabio Peterson are Patty and Paul's past.**

* * *

This situation made T. E. Lawrence shocked all. The principal, who Lawrence'd given hope, must continue its talking. And Mr. Principal must call his butler, an ex-sergeant served in the Mahdist War and Boxer Rebellion, Alfred, an old man with white beard, now working as a butler and teacher of Sherman's school, to use wine. He brought a Vladikavkaz vodka to Lawrence. But Thomas Edward Lawrence had to lose over 1 minute to calm down…

"Are you alright, Mr. Lawrence?"

Lawrence finally showed his confident. He took the cup of wine and drank the vodka which Alfred had already decanted. The Principal continued his talking right now.

"I've to say: too shock, Mr. Thomas Edward Lawrence. Too shock. I cannot believe…"

"Thank you… Mr. Principal… I-I… I could never think…"

But when they were talking, suddenly a fat woman came. She, a daughter of the manager of the orphans, now wore like a gentleman, had short black hair, and an unlikely face, walking toward T. E. Lawrence. She smiled, like she had a chance to do something humiliating over Lawrence.

"Hello, handsome boy."

Her voice had a smell of the arrogant. But she was a daughter of the orphan's manager, so the Principal was helpless. Instead, he must leave this to her: "Ms… Ms… Miss Willbird?"

"It's me, Ms. Willbird. Today, after hearing a story called boy bit girl, I never expected about that, but it's unacceptable! This time, I must ask about your brother, Sherman."

She even did not tell 'Lawrence'. With Lawrence, he also faced the similar situation. His brother, the youngest, would be suspended from school for a day, but what could he do? He wasn't able to do. His weakness showed up…

"Ms. Willbird,… just… give me a chance, please."

She showed entire of her hand, meant rejected. She denied Lawrence's wish, and then, she came to Lawrence's chair, and started speaking horribly words…

"Your brother, Sherman, isn't he?"

"Yeah…"

"I'll tell you something, Thomas Edward Lawrence. Oh, I still knew that I'd met you when you were a five years old boy. Thomas Edward Lawrence, listen: your brother, the youngest and also a smart boy, Sherman Lawrence, had bit a girl, Penny Peterson (Penny is her nickname). The Petersons, one of the richest families in Oxford, have its resident in New York, the United States of America, had been prosecuting your family about the attack to the city's court. They will judge it few days later. Have fun?"

"Yeah… it's… fun… I guess…" Lawrence was so scared. He was failed to protect Sherman now: "You… but by how? How could he…"

"You need to watch your family again, Lawrence. You're human, not dog, but his action definitely belonged to the dogs. And so be it, we must bring him tomorrow."

"So soon?"

"Hah… yeah." Ms. Willbird's evil face was laughing over T. E. Lawrence. Meanwhile, a man, running outside, had been smashing his feet under the ground. He had found it all, and came to the principal's room. He looked old, and he just whispered some words he believed that he saw someone…

"You, Madame Willbird, you won't have a chance, you fucking liar!"

The sounds became bigger and bigger. Ms. Willbird meanwhile stilled talking to Lawrence, but it was not a talk anymore. It was like slapping Lawrence. T. E. Lawrence, he was weak, and countless to anyone, even the Principal also did not support him. Thomas Edward Lawrence, he was alone…

"You've failed, T. E. Lawrence, and so do your dad."

Lawrence's heart seemed to be broken just only few minutes later when Ms. Willbird salaamed and went to the door. But then, a man opened with a big noise, angry face. He had been here: "MISS WILLBIRD YOU BASTARD!"

"MR. BRIGHTON!?" Ms. Willbird was too surprised: "How… HOW COULD YOU GET THERE?"

"Not your business, Ms. Willbird. Your only work to do when facing these situations is to ruining every family who has children!"

Now, the Principal was too amazed: two people would fight in his office. He pleased by touching hands in front of his face: "Please… don't fight here. I don't like this… forgive to me and my office…" But only T. E. Lawrence listened to him, by came toward and translated for the principal:

"The principal does not want a fighting here. Please go out for him."

But Mr. Brighton protected for his actions: "Don't be fooled, Lawrence. This woman is dangerous. I'm going to tell this to the principal that she's not a manager, she is just a kidnapper! It's the truth!" Ms. Willbird then replied: "Shut up, Brighton! You do not know that I'm defending for Lawrence? Besides, he had over 4 brothers too!"

"That's not right! You're still a kidnapper. I swear it to the Lord about it!"

"Shut up Mr. Bitch!"

"Oh yeah?! Then bring your under pant here stupid!"

They would have a fight, and it was not false. Mr. Brighton and Ms. Willbird wanted to finish it here, right here. But when T. E. Lawrence still tried to convince them with no results, suddenly the Principal cried:

"SSSTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP! **SSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!**"

His yell was huge. Within 3 people here, they must shut its mouths "THERE'S NOTHING TO DO, HUH? Please, I do not like fighting. It shame and helpless. I will say that I just suspended Sherman for a day, not a week or a year! If Lawrence proves that the boy was innocent, Sherman will return to school, okay?"

Recognizing this was a great chance to fix it, Lawrence then stopped. His moves, despite it were slow, but enough to let him understand: "Only a day? If I can prove it?" Ms. Willbird turned to angry while Mr. Brighton, Lawrence's teacher, smiled like supporting Lawrence. With this power, Lawrence had enough confident to prepare for it. He then walked to the principal, and thanked him for this:

"It's my honor to meet you, Mr. Principal. I will not let you down, I promise."

The principal was not prepared to thank Lawrence, but still, he felt better. Before that, he was same like Lawrence: weak and helpless. But now, he had released himself, so Lawrence must thank about the principal a lot. He'd given to him a new power, a new chance to change everything from this bad situation. About Ms. Willbird, she came to the principal with an anger face. She wouldn't accept that Sherman was able to be good. Then, she yelled: "It's stupid! How can a dog be…" She even insulted Sherman like a dog, but the principal hadn't repeated. Instead, he walked to Lawrence, with hope about restoring honor for Sherman. He watched T. E.'s eyes, and he believed that Lawrence was not bad, so be his brother too. He whispered to Lawrence's ear:

"Please… Thomas Edward Lawrence, I trust you. I always trust you. Prove that Sherman is a human, not a dog, please."

The wish from the principal, the pray, made T. E. Lawrence touched inside. He put his hands on the principal, and said only words: "I won't let you down." This was definitely attracted to Mr. Brighton and Ms. Willbird, with their different actions. Mr. Brighton cheered for Lawrence's success, while Ms. Willbird only walked to Lawrence and warned by her death glare:

"You may win today, but not tomorrow!"

And then, her fat body left this room, leaving only Mr. Brighton, Lawrence and the principal. But they needed to go home now, instead of staying here for long. Mr. Brighton bowed his body down, while Lawrence shook the principal's hand. And finally Lawrence and Brighton had gotten out of school. Outside, Lawrence saw Sherman standing here, which feeling so sorry and painful about the attack. By somehow, Lawrence noticed that he might attack Penny due to Penny insulting Sherman. Due to this, Lawrence called Sherman for sure…

"Sherman?"

"Te… Te… Te… Telarry?" Sherman was scared. He was being scared because of his action against his friend in the class: "Te… Te… Te…"

"It's alright, Sherman. There's nothing to fear. Let's go home." Lawrence pacified Sherman like this and he put his bicycle on, brought Sherman to the bike, finally drove back home. The city of Oxford at night turned so beautiful and cold…

#####

_Home…_

"Why did you do that? Who commanded you? Yourself?" Lawrence started confusing about the story this noon.

"I… I…" Sherman failed to answer: "I don't know…"

"Tell me why, please. Tell me."

"She… she's insulted… me…" Sherman wanted to tears up, but he wasn't able to do it. He only felt apology and heart broken inside, because he very liked her. Sherman liked Flavia 'Penny' very much, and his face seemed like did not prepare for that. Even so, Thomas Edward Lawrence stilled not say anything including the reason before. He just said calmly:

"Sherman… please don't judge anything. I've defended for you, and always stay with you. You will sit a home for only a day, tomorrow. I – Thomas Edward Lawrence – promise that you'll return to school, to finish your studying. Sherman… believe me."

"Well…" Sherman couldn't hold his heart: "I'm always been a brother, Thomas Edward. Please… do not leave me." Lawrence smiled, and then, he asked Sherman the last:

"Do you scare anything?"

"No… nothing." spoke Sherman: "Thank you, brother. You can shut it off."

"You're welcome." T. E. Lawrence gave a happy face, but it wasn't clear enough: "Hope you have a nice tomorrow, Sherman." And later, Lawrence shut the door and lights, being only alone in this house. He, along with his father, an old man, an un-recognized mother, and 4 brothers, living with Sherman as the second members of the Lawrence family. Under this new family, Thomas Edward Lawrence, the blood son, understood that what's happening about the concern before. He just came down to the storage, and opened the lights. Under the storage, he saw a small factory built by his friend…

"Lawrence?"

"Andrew!" Lawrence laughed: "Andrew Leeson! Thanks God!" Lawrence and Leeson, friend from the past, now Leeson had become the manager of his own factory located in Glasgow and Karachi. His father, a diplomat and an adventurer, had been arriving to Tibet before and during the British expedition in 1903-1904. In his father's arrival to Tibet, or Xizang in Chinese, he found a special flower from a Tibetan monk: the flower of time. But he still did not give a name for her, due to the situation of the publics. So Andrew Leeson, along with Cyril Beeson and Thomas Edward Lawrence, must keep it under Lawrence's storage. The flower's dusks were useful to turn back the time, from Leeson.

"Hey, Lawrence, remember our first day we meet the flower?" Andrew did not avoid it: "Do you know what? From that day our life had changed… forever." Lawrence then smiled immediately: "Of course. When Sherman was a three years old boy, you gave it to me…" And Lawrence mind turned back on time when Sherman was three…

#####

Autumn 1903

Oxford, Britain

_Oxford Boys' High School…_

The sky looked so dreamy and wonderful. It was Sunday. In here, a young boy – Thomas Edward Lawrence – was holding Sherman. Sherman cried all day all night, made the family could not sleep. Cyril Beeson, Lawrence's friend, tried to pacify Lawrence.

"Be patience, Lawrence. Sherman was just a baby."

"Yeah. But he's weak to resist the diseases. It could kill him any moment." Lawrence fell down immediately. He felt unfinished and he wasn't able to keep Sherman quiet. Suddenly a car arrived in front of T. E. and Cyril. It was belonged to the riches, and they weren't hard to recognize it: the symbol of dragon, with golden shields in two sides, and the crowd in front of dragon's head, modest but impressive. It was from the Leeson family. Andrew Leeson was here…

"Andrew?"

"Thomas! Cyril! Thanks Lord for reuniting with you again! AWESOME!" Andrew walked out, ran to Lawrence and Cyril. But only Cyril repeated, while Lawrence must carry Sherman, so he was not able to run. Leeson did not be angry with Lawrence, instead he felt poor for Lawrence. Even so, Lawrence gave a smile, meant he would be fine, and didn't worry about him. Then, Leeson told to Lawrence something for it:

"Don't be hard like this, Lawrence. I've gotten a way to resolve it."

Lawrence, carrying Sherman inside, had failed to keep his face normal. His face looked shiny when he heard the new from Andrew and then asked right away: "What's this? Tell me!" Andrew then told something to Thomas Edward Lawrence and Cyril Beeson who like to hear: "Do you want to know? Then follow me. Enter to the school's storage." Because only Andrew would understand it, Cyril and T. E. must follow him to figure it out. They started going slowly to the storage, passed through the students to enter…

#####

_School's storage…_

Inside the storage, Leeson, Beeson and Lawrence talked about Sherman, when Sherman's stilled a baby. Thomas Edward Lawrence, Cyril Beeson and Andrew Leeson's argument was very quiet and nobody knew it.

"What did you mean?" Lawrence was amazed: "This?" Both three took a look and realize it was a flower from Tibet, a sunflower. But this was unlike any sunflowers in the world, especially the Russian sunflower. It only grew in the high snowy mountains, in valleys, or in the dark places. Nobody named for this because his father had kept under secret. Even his son, Andrew, the only knew, was also unable to name, or show the flower. Her only work was to restore the people's health, about that, they did not know. Nor Andrew or anybody knew the others…

"I don't know anything much about it, especially when we do it."

"Who need to do this?"

"Just test for a while."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just test it, I said!"

"No no no, before it…"

"Oh can you finish for us?"

Their argument was very heat. Because Lawrence was keeping Sherman, so he wanted it fast. Andrew and Cyril were still trying to agree about the sunflower, until Lawrence put it from Andrew.

"Does it be full enough?"

Lawrence asked his friends. Now, Andrew and Cyril had just been stopping, and they did look back to T. E. With them, they thought a lot about it…

"Uh… Lawrence? Do you recognize the sunflower was…"

Andrew Leeson and Cyril Beeson tried to prevent Thomas Edward Lawrence from doing anything to the flower. But Lawrence did not know how to use the flower, so he just pointed a part of the flower. His finger was easily touching to the rose. He did it many times, and believed that this sunflower wasn't special like Andrew said before. Andrew and Cyril when trying to prevent Lawrence, seeing Lawrence do this, they stopped. Due to Lawrence touched it many times with no results, Andrew questioned itself: "Dad had lied?" About Cyril, also seeing it, Cyril stopped and thought on his brain that might be it was a joke and there's no flower like that in the world.

"This is stupid!"

But when they decided to restore it and leave, suddenly Lawrence found something behind it. He saw inside the flower, and touched to the pistil. The flower's pistil fled from her own to Lawrence's right knee, and shined through Lawrence's eyes. Andrew and Cyril turned back and felt confused to say anything about this: the shiny dusks…

And both three of them wouldn't hide any surprise about it…

"Wow…"

"It's beautiful!"

"The most wonderful thing I've ever seen!"

"I cannot believe it. Kill me if you can!"

"You should do this first."

While they were praising the Tibetan sunflower, T. E. Lawrence had decided to go farther. He demanded that to figure any uses of the flower by every sources they could. T. E. also followed too. They tried to do something with these dusks…

"I dunno."

"Just do it!"

Still, they followed the dusks to find out her useful uses. Soon, they turned disappointment faces due to no evidences showed that the flower was useful. They focused inside the storage of the Oxford High, but their answers were no. While Lawrence was not happy at all, he decided to push the dusks. He palmed his hands together and he decided to go away. When he was just starting palming his own hands, he found no different than before.

"What the shit? It's useless!"

But when they decided to give up, once again, something just happened. The future hero had found one thing from his hands. His hands began shiny again, and the light, yellow light, erupted in front of Andrew and Cyril. Andrew and Cyril, who were searching for it, saw it very strange…

"Lawrence… is that…"

"No… WAY!"

This was it, Lawrence, this was it. T. E. Lawrence would have a major break on his life. He saw a lot of lights, much than he expected. The lights wrapped around T. E., and this time, T. E. really confused. He never faced something like that, at least now.

"T. E., what is this?"

"I… I don't know." Lawrence didn't know it at all. The lights ran toward him, surrounded him, like did not want to let him go. T. E. Lawrence now believed that something would come. Andrew and Cyril thought it was dangerous, cried to Lawrence:

"GET YOUR HELL OUT OF HERE!"

But Lawrence did not resist. Andrew and Cyril realized that they must come to rescue Lawrence, so they whispered each others: "Alright Cyril, this time we must save Lawrence."

They put its feet in ready: the lefts were already raised, following behind its bodies; while the rights held its bodies. Their hands were put into the ground, in front of its heads. Their heads were watching T. E. Lawrence…

"Count on three. One, two,…"

And when the time passed, Andrew shouted: "THREE! GO!" They ran toward to Thomas Edward, and their speeds became faster and faster. But when they almost reached it, suddenly Thomas Edward Lawrence was…

"HANG ON!"

They grabbed, but they saw that the only caught Sherman the baby. Thomas Edward Lawrence had already said the test must be completed. So Lawrence just smiled away: "Do not worry, it will be fine." But by somehow, Lawrence also grabbed the sunflower, and he flew back to a place where nobody knew. Andrew and Cyril had been failure to prevent Thomas Edward, because after they got Sherman only, they fell to the ground: "Uh oh…" They hit the boxes immediately and Cyril could not believe on his eyes that they would be almost wounded. But even they would not be wounded, they also faced another mission…

Sherman…

"WWWAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH…"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Andrew Leeson and Cyril Beeson screamed big under the dark storage: "WHY? WHY IS SHERMAN? WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?"

* * *

#####

Meanwhile…

Ice Age era…

Thomas Edward Lawrence fell to the era of the Ice Age. In here, he got the sunflower, and kept inside. He was able to realize this era, due to the cold and no human existence in here.

"Oh man…"

He had to retouch it before it was too late. So he decided to do this now. He touched to her pistil, and once again, he found the pistil's dusks. Inside here, Thomas Edward Lawrence did not allow to forget so fast, so he reminded about his first actions: palming. The weather was not allowing him to stay longer, so he had to do it fast. But then, he recognized something…

The apes…

"Oh my God damn it the sunflower was able to go through the time. That's why the Tibetan monks can stay in the Himalaya." Lawrence was shocked when he saw about the apes. Those apes, they were looking, watching T. E. Lawrence carefully…

"Oooaaa OOOAAAAOOOAAA!"

Their ancient language made Lawrence confused. With T. E., the only thing he could do right now was how to escape from here. His cold finger had gotten the dusks, and it did look shiny. The apes seemed like wanna show that they were the bosses. They started jumping, smashing hands to chests, and walked closer to Lawrence. But Lawrence did not allow those apes.

"Sorry caveman, but you are too late."

Then he palmed his hands. So quickly and fast, he prayed on his mind: "Please bring me back to 1903." While he was still praying, those apes had started running to Lawrence.

"OOOOAAAAAAAA…!"

Lawrence then continued it faster and faster. But when the result wasn't shown yet, those apes had been coming close to catch Lawrence. T. E. Lawrence worried: "C'mon! It must be here now…" And like a miracle, Lawrence found the light, once again… Those apes, the cavemen were too amazed about Lawrence. The lights burned so fiercely that those apes could not reach it after all. Because of this, those apes were too scared: "Oooaaaa… aaaaoooaaa!" With this advantage, T. E. continued his job and finally…

"I'll return to Oxford!"

Suddenly, just like the same one, T. E. Lawrence flew on the sky. The cold was blinded by the heat from the golden circle and again, he was…

"Farewell, ICE AGE!"

He was gone, from then. Those cavemen, later, were believed to have built a Empire they called… the Roman Empire later, according to Lawrence in here. He fled back to Oxford…

* * *

#####

Autumn 1903

Oxford, Britain

_School's storage…_

"God damn it Lawrence did not return back! WE'RE DOOMED!" Cyril yelled in fear: "What can we do, Andrew?"

"I do not know either!" Andrew worried about Thomas Edward: "If he doesn't come back, we will be doomed like you said!" They hugged together, and prayed for Lawrence. But before their first pray was completed, suddenly the lights had been back. It meant Lawrence had come home… Those guys were amazed once again and this time they also saw the same one. Could it be…

"Wait… Lawrence is…"

And finally, Lawrence had returned with a safety body. He also brought the sunflower back. Now Lawrence thought that it must be very useful that the Tibetan monks must keep under secret. They realized that if anyone found this, nothing will be safe anymore. That's reason why the Tibetans must say it helped healing for body. And he might understand that Andrew's dad, Mr. Costas Leeson, must keep under secret too. Andrew's father had been living with the Tibetans for just more than that. But it wasn't time to flashback, so he smiled:

"I think I've been back."

"LAWRENCE!" Andrew and Cyril slapped its hands like welcome Lawrence. Andrew was the happiest: "You're back. And the flower is still alive!"

"I think I found something from her." Lawrence giggled: "Everything is alright. Now, I must say that the sunflower was actually a time machine, in nature technology."

"WHAT?" Andrew was excited to surprise: "By how?"

"I've crossed through the time then I fell to the Ice Age. Hhuuuhhh…" in the meantime, Lawrence turned cold. The snows had covered a half of Lawrence's body, but with the sunflower, Andrew and Cyril still recognized Lawrence. Thomas Edward Lawrence, now still being cold, told his short story to Andrew and Cyril:

"My friends, I think that the Mother Nature had created this plant to make this better, but might also warn us about it. You should remember that why the Tibetans must hide this: because it was very dangerous. If somebody knows, they will change everything, and the world will go into another conflicts."

"Wow… that's why…" Andrew realized that he must understand why Britain wanted to make an occupation to Tibet: to find out the sunflower, and Mr. Leeson had hidden it. The Qing army, then the Portuguese, Russians, Japanese, Turks, Germans, French, Italians, Austro-Hungarians, Belgians, Spanish, Brazilians, British, Thais, and especially the Americans, had been hunting for this. Nobody succeeded, until the expedition was declared. They'd been ready for this, with the Indian, Aussie and New Zealand troops under James R. L. Macdonald and his fellow Francis Younghusband. After Gombojab Tsybikov's photos of Tibet in 1900 (and sent to Russia), Britain realized the threat from Russia. They also wanted to end to Qing's rule in Tibet too. Lord George Curzon had submitted to the Government to attack Tibet when Qing Empire was being weakened.

About T. E. Lawrence, Andrew and Cyril should not think about this at first. The war? It wasn't now. Thomas Edward, Cyril and Andrew didn't mind about it. Instead, Andrew gave Sherman back to Thomas Edward Lawrence with speechless, then began to talk about the sunflower, in some few days later…

"My friend?"

"Andrew, what did you want?"

"We have to talk about the sunflower, now." Andrew began noticing about the sunflower after Lawrence's short journey: "Do you wanna give me use your home?" "What did you mean my house?" Lawrence was surprised about Andrew's propose, but because of Andrew, Thomas Edward had to accept this. He nodded slowly and finally he decided that Andrew could use his under storage. From then, Andrew, Cyril and Thomas Edward, they created an underground garden and started its mission here. They planted and raised them up with love, warm and seed…

And from then, T. E. Lawrence had found another direction. He was able to do this: growing Sherman up. So the baby was reorganized to be better and better. He picked the baby and passed through the eras: the Roman Empire; 300 Spartans; Trojan War; French and Indian War; Qing-Japan War; Battle of Poltava; American Civil War; Brazil; British Raj; the White House; French Revolution 1789;… and else…

He had brought a lot of knowledge to help little Sherman become like today…

#####

_Now…_

Lawrence didn't feel good now. He did know that Sherman only had one chance to change tomorrow. So he had to pray for a miracle, when Sherman was still living with Thomas Robert, their father. T. E. only felt apology for Sherman's madness action before, but what could he do now? It was nothing. Thomas Edward Lawrence was too poor…

"Oh Sherman, what can I do? You will make me feel worse…"

And T. E. did not know how to fix it despite he knew the trouble. So Andrew had pacified T. E. Lawrence immediately: "My friend… what's wrong? Did Sherman get any trouble?" Lawrence believed Andrew so much, so he told the entire of story. Andrew saw it was bad, but because his great influence to the Petersons, due to his' was rich too, so he decided to help Thomas Edward:

"Alright T. E., I'll not let you die like this. Tomorrow, I'll change everything. Thomas Edward Lawrence, trust me. I'm going to contact with the Petersons. They will have to rethink about Sherman."

"Really?" Thomas Edward thanked: "If you say so… thanks a lot. I must prepare for tomorrow."

"Everything will like your wish!" Andrew circled his right hand, and beat with T. E.'s right hand: "We will do it… and we shall…" From the dark sky, something was about to change… tomorrow…

* * *

#####

_Next day…_

18:00

Thomas Edward Lawrence prepared dinner and any foods he got. He must cook to delicious, like pacifying the Peterson family. His only hope was from Leeson family, another rich family from Belfast, Ireland and settled in Oxford. Sherman also woke up too and went to the kitchen, where Lawrence was cooking…

"Brother? What are you cooking?"

"Sherman, be patience. Everything is under control. I have a mission to do, and only have 3 minutes left." Thomas Edward smiled: "You need to prepare something too, Sherman." Sherman did not quite understand, so he prepared like T. E. said. Sherman changed clothes like a student, with a good preparation. He tied his tiny cravat and just waiting anything else. Meanwhile, Lawrence had finished cooking, and ready to serve everyone. Suddenly, someone knocked the door.

"Knock knock."

"Oh dear. They've come!" Thomas Edward said to Sherman: "I've to open the door." Sherman had to prepare everything while T. E. came to the wooden door and opened it. And finally, when the door was opened, they found a different…

Andrew… Andrew Leeson…

"Lawrence?" Andrew laughed: "You again, Thomas Edward Lawrence! What are you doing here?" T. E. was being surprised about Andrew appearance: "Oh… but… where are the…" Luckily, Andrew showed its hands and told: "They're here. Now, I'll go first. They will follow me later." Andrew had kept promise: invite the Petersons to Lawrence's residence. Thomas Edward Lawrence, Sherman Lawrence and Andrew Leeson had already to do this now, because for only 15 seconds, the Petersons had walked to its home. They were…

Miss Jenny Peterson, Mr. Fabio Peterson… and a person who Sherman did not like…

"Wait… is that?"

Sherman found that immediately. So Sherman's face turned unhappy and like a conflict with that person…

"It's her."

Flavia 'Penny' Peterson…


End file.
